Photographs
by 1995penguin
Summary: sequel to my Double Take story, this one introduces new characters in the story, new stitchpunks and new machine that Selene and Chandra must face.
1. Rain

Chapter 1: Rain

It was a long walk to their new home, an old apartment that was still in tact. Inside it was a cozy place, a couple of minor adjustments had to be made in order to call this place a home. A minor hole was in the ceiling but Selene offered to fix it up quickly before the rain poured through. The windows were cracked but 3 offered to make a new window along with his brother. Chandra took care of the kitchen, Selene promised to make a new generator to make sure the house got power. Chandra was excited that she would be able to use a stove for the first time, she wasn't sure much about it but knew she could learn. The bedrooms were big enough for two beds in each one, it was two bedroom so Selene went in one and Chandra in the other. Chandra made her room bright, the pastel colored walls were dotted with many pictures she found in the rubbish outside. She had made her own blankets and pillows by sewing all night and all day. Even though she was exhausted Chandra never stopped.

" Alright what would you guys like for lunch today?" Chandra asked as she stepped into the living room, she had finished making her room and realised the time. She saw all of the group in the living room as they watched Selene working on an old broken TV. 7 and 9 were sitting on the couch while 3 and 4 found a stack of cards and were playing a game they invented, Selene looked up at her sister and smiled kindly, she dropped the wrench from her hand and sat straight up.

" Well how about you and 3 go out shopping? It is our birthday after all maybe a meal would be in order" Selene suggested, her mind danced with the thought of a home cooked meal after years of eating PB&J sandwiches. Chandra smiled and chuckled to herself, it was true today was their sweet sixteen. Chandra smiled at the thought of a well cooked dinner. She nodded as she went into the kitchen to make a list of foods to get while out. Chandra walked towards an old oak drawer pulled it out and grabbed a slightly broken pen, a couple of ink blots dotted her hands as she scribbled down some words, she figured a nice fresh cooked chicken would be fine, if she could one fresh enough that was. Turning her attention back to the group she saw 3 smiling towards her.

" I'm ready when you are!" 3 offered cheerfully, Chandra smiled as she slipped on her shoes and walked outside.

The grocery store wasn't very far from their new house, maybe a couple minute walk but it was well worth it, the night they arrived Selene scouted to find spots that would be useful for them, she found an old grocery store that was huge enough and still well in place, Chandra smiled as she thought of her sister and her sharing their 16th birthday with their new family, it would be a lot better then their mother coming to visit them in the closet and giving them a food choice and a reading a story. At least they could eat and talk with it among friends.

" So your 16 now, what does that mean?" 3 asked as he balanced himself on a piece of slippery rock, Chandra followed after him, holding onto his arm to keep her balance as well.

" It means that I'm almost an adult now, if I could have I would have been able to drive a car by now!" Chandra laughed as she thought of herself driving a car. Not in this world maybe. Chandra then stared up at a building and smiled.

The grocery store was alright except for some minor cracking in the structure, the sign was blocking the doors but there was a hole big enough for them to slip through. Chandra walked over and slipped through the hole. The inside was dark but still Chandra could see the aisles in front of her. She then searched around to find a good enough meat for their main course. Chandra picked up each piece of meat and examined it carefully, each one she picked was going bad so she decided to skip out on the meat, she crossed it off her list and decided to look at lettuce and salads next.

At least the salads were fine, she picked up one and put in under her arms, she smiled as she picked up a bottle of water to have with the salad, it may have been plain but at least it was something. Walking out Chandra and 3 walked back to the apartment. Chandra walked into the kitchen and started working, she poured the glasses of water and placed the salad on 4 different plates she smiled as she looked at her neatly table. Chandra walked into the doorway of the living room.

" Alright guys it's ready!" Chandra called cheerfully. Selene and the twins walked into the kitchen, Chandra's happy face turned into a frown as she saw 7 and 9 still sitting on the couch, she knew they couldn't eat since they were stitchpunks, she still felt guilt she was reculent at first but decided to turn back towards the table.

Everyone decided that the meal was fantastic, Selene agreed that she liked it and ate her plate. 3 and 4 never ate salad before but they liked the texture and taste of the new meal item. Chandra smiled as she placed the plates in the sink and everyone walked into the living room, 3 stayed behind and played with his hands nervously, he looked down as he walked closer towards Chandra, she was humming as she washed her dishes, making sure each one was as shiny as the next. He came right beside her and stood still.

" What- what would you like to do?" 3 asked, his voice starting to crack.

" I would like to finish these dishes" Chandra laughed at her little joke, she then turned towards 3 and smiled, her eyes had seemed to have a calm, mature feeling to them, she even seemed older to him as well. What did he look like to her? Some child with bad humor, 3 laughed a nervous laugh in order to relieve his own tension.

" No what I meant was would you like to go out? Find something to do for your birthday? It's a pretty big thing to me I'd like to experience that feeling once" 3 added, he wasn't sure what a birthday was or how you celebrated it. He heard Chandra giggle a bit, he looked up to see her cheeks turning red from flattery.

" That's sweet I'd love to do something, I really like dancing why don't we go for a dance?" Chandra suggested as she put her dishes away, 3 nodded he read enough books on dancing to get a picture of what it was. He smiled as he saw Chandra beam as she ran to tell her sister about what was going on.

" May I go with 3 and have a dance with him?" Chandra asked excitedly, Selene had just finished fixing the TV and was analyzing it, she smiled kindly at her sister while she tinkered with the dials. She nodded without making a sound, excited Chandra turned around and went to tell 3 she was aloud.

* * *

That night 3 and Chandra had walked around the town trying to find a nice place to relax, Chandra found an old dance studio that was recked but still it had music to dance too. Chandra pulled 3 towards the old studio and walked towards the gramophone, a whole box was full to the brim with old scratched records, she found one that wasn't scratched but the label was tore off. Chandra put it on the player and listened as the music started. The song started off slowly but fully started to play, a melody that was calm yet energetic was rising in their ears. Chandra slowly walked towards 3 and placed her hands around him and together they started to dance. Chandra smiled as she nuzzled into 3's chest, she heard 3's heartbeat speed up as she kissed his chest abruptly. 3's face heated up as he felt her face snuggle in close to him, he enjoyed the intoxicating feeling that he received with it. He put his head on her's and held her closer to him. He saw as she peered up towards him and reached her neck up and brushed her lips against his. 3 returned the kiss and leaned towards it. Both of them stopped dancing and stayed with their lips pressed against each others. Such a feeling came from it they never felt before, a new taste was dominant on their lips if only the could find what it was. Chandra pulled back and smiled embarrassed, the record has stopped almost as if a wake up call for them. Chandra managed to peer outside to find that it was completely black outside. How long were they here? It seemed like 5 minutes instead reality was telling them a while.

They walked back towards the apartment and stepped in, all the lights were out, Chandra checked the living room to find that there was no one on the couch. She peered into Selene's bedroom to see Selene was fast asleep and so was 4 who slept in a bed beside her. She watched as Selene tossed and turned and listened to 4 snore. Chandra smiled as she walked towards her own room, the door was closed. Funny, Chandra didn't remember closing it, Chandra opened the door and in surprise she hadn't expected to step in and step on some fabric. Looking down she saw 3's robe sprawled across the floor. Chandra bent down to pick it up and looked at it, why would 3 take his robe off? Maybe it was dirty laundry or maybe a thread got stuck in the door and pulled it off. Chandra continued to stare at it and decided to ask him, no harm in asking she thought to herself.

Chandra looked up towards her bed and gasped, her heart raced and her face lit up as she saw something she wished she hadn't. There standing in front of her gazing into a broken mirror was 3. It wasn't him that caught her off guard it was just, Chandra's mind seemed to be blunt as she found herself staring at the bare back of 3. His whole backside was showing to her and 3 never barely noticed, he just stared into the mirror and looked at his muscled arms, he seemed astonished at it as he looked at his body. Not to be perverted within her own mind Chandra never expected 3 to look so, so muscled! She stepped forwards and watched her step, she came close behind him and admired his backside. Chandra didn't want to see his front side, her face heated up just thinking about what she didn't want to see. Her hand loomed out as she groped his robe in the other. She touched his backbone making him turn his head to see her.

" Chandra you surprised me" 3 laughed childishly, instead of a little laugh he was surprised to see Chandra almost in her panicked trance but more of a lifeless body, she stood there tracing his backbone and touching his back. 3 then turned around fast. Chandra came out of her trance when she found herself staring at his navel instead of his back. She looked up to see 3's concerned face as she saw that he also had abs, was it wrong to think of him this way? Chandra wasn't sure of what to think of a stitchpunk now, she always saw 3 as a child and not as some hot, 15 year old like herself, well she was older then him but still it surprised her. Chandra made herself look up into his blue eyes, his face was what she loved, scruffy blond hair, blue eyes that sparkled. Cute little freckles dotted his cheeks and bridged across his nose, she loved every part of him and now she forgotten what she was doing, she could have sworn that his robe moved in her hand, and she looked down at her hands.

" Oh here I was wondering why you took it off" Chandra said uncomfortably while handing him his robe, 3 took it without question in his hands and smiled, instead of putting it on he returned back to the mirror.

" I was wondering what a human boy looked like, don't ask me why but it doesn't seem like me. Maybe because we look like kids as stitchpunks but were older then we look." 3 replied, Chandra nodded in response though she knew that 3 couldn't see her.

" Okay when your done just turn off the lights for me, good night" Chandra said as she slipped through the covers into her bed. 3 nodded as she turned the other way, staring into her room's bathroom. She closed her eyes as she heard the click of the light switch going off. As soon as it got dark, Chandra felt something crawl in beside her, she turned her head to see that 3 was laying beside her, feeling flustered and confused she turned her whole body around.

" What's wrong 3?" Chandra asked quietly and calmly.

" You seem not like yourself, so I'll stay right here in case you feel upset about anything" 3 replied cheerful as ever. Chandra smiled though she knew 3 couldn't see her smile in the dark. She put her arms around him and cuddled closely to him, she heard 3 sigh in response. Chandra feel asleep as soon as she felt 3's warmth coming off of him.

Chandra reopened her eyes for a minute before moving closer towards him. She snuggled closer towards him as she felt cold by the old window that was letting in a cold wind. She closed her eyes once again and fell asleep.

* * *

Alright not sure what you'll think of this one, but it was worth a shot!

1995penguin


	2. Awakening

Chapter 2: Awakening

Chandra was awakened by the feeling of the sheets being pulled up by the wind. Her eyes opened slowly until they were still shown on 3's sleeping face. So peaceful he seemed his breath was slow and steady, his eyes closed tightly and his firm lips puttering as if whispering to himself, all accompanied with his blond bangs falling onto his face, such an appearance made him seem like a shy, lost little boy. Chandra smiled kindly as she leaned forward and kissed his forehead. In an instance his eyes flickered to life as he stared into Chandra's eyes, his mouth pulled into a smile that was unsure of itself until it painted itself on his face. Chandra pulled into a hug and felt her hit his warm chest. Chandra shivered as the wind bounced off her back and froze her back. 3 noticed and leaned into her hug.

" Are you okay?" 3 asked, Chandra felt her body go colder, her arms went a little limp and her stomach start to jolt in different place, Chandra felt her hand shoot to her stomach as beads of sweat took over her, 3 saw her face grow pale and her breath speeding up, her heart pounded in her chest as she was having trouble breathing. 3 worried grabbed her and held her close, as soon as Chandra hit his chest her stomach calmed down, her heart beat steadied itself, and her mind seemed to return to it's normal wave length. 3's arms cradled her and held her close, her eyes closed as she leaned into his chest, his chin was sitting atop her head as he stroked her back.

Chandra snapped back to reality as she heard Selene's door open and close, Chandra forgot about breakfast and had to make it fast. She stumbled out of the bed and walked out towards the hallway, she found Selene standing at the doorway of the kitchen, Chandra walked solemnly towards Selene and walked into the kitchen, she passed Selene as she started to make toast. Selene walked into the living room to find that the TV wasn't funcional. Chandra inferred because she heard Selene start to curse silently to herself. Chandra smiled to herself and giggle silently, she placed the pieces of bread in the oven for a couple of minutes and sat down on the kitchen chair. Chandra sat down abruptly on the rickidy wooden chair, when suddenly her vision went funny again. She squinted at the doorway which seemed like a television that was going to static, she rubbed her head a couple of times as it felt like people were banging on her eyes in her head. She felt herself go shaky again as she stabled herself on her chair. Her mind racing again showing various pictures in her head, she wasn't sure of what they were but they seemed real to her. Closing her eyes for a second, she reopened them when she was interrupted by the sound of the oven's timer. Chandra slowly stood up and lurched forwards to the stove. She bent down slowly and opened the oven door, taking a pair of oven mits she took the 4 pieces of toast and placed them on 4 plates. She set them in their places and started to walk around, she stopped in the hallway between the porch and the living room. Selene was once again making minor adjustments to the TV.

" Breakfast is ready!" Chandra rang cheerfully, Selene threw down the spare cogs and walked towards the kitchen, she stopped when she saw no one else was at the table.

" Where is the boys? They should be up 4 promised me we'd go scavenging for spare parts today" Selene took her usually seat at the table, picked up the slightly burnt toast analyzed it and took small bits of it. Chandra nodded as she walked through the hallway towards the bedrooms, she stopped at Selene's bedroom since it was the first bedroom she passed.

Chandra caught sight of Selene's unmade bed, the quilt laying on the floor with the pillow hanging on the edge, the sheets were all wrinkled and kicked off by Selene's kickboxing sleep. 4 was still fast asleep in his bed, holding onto his sheets and cuddling them closely, Chandra had spotted the open window with the loose curtains flowing in the morning breeze. Chandra whisked over and stared out the window. The wind was cool but blew very calmly and the beautiful blue grey sky was showing that the gases were blowing away with every breath of the wind. The sun was rising over the foundations and piles of rubble, even in such a world it still held a beauty to it. Chandra smiled as she closed her eyes and basked her face in the awakening sun, she turned around to see that 4 was slowly starting to wake up. Chandra walked over towards Selene's bed, picking up the quilt and smoothing out the sheets her eyes met with 4's tired eyes.

" Good morning 4, sleep well?" Chandra asked as she fluffed a pillow while a couple of loose feathers danced around her. 4 smiled kindly but put his hand on his face as the light peered through the room, Chandra gasped and she ran towards the curtains and closed them, the fabric was light but blocked the light a little bit, enough time so that 4 could get his eyes adjusted. Chandra returned the pillow and placed it on her sister's bed, 4 got up and stretched his arms, he still had a sheepish expression on his face as he yawned, Chandra smiled a kind smile as he stumbled out of bed and into the kitchen, Chandra awaited for him to leave before she made his bed as well. Chandra loved doing the housework she believed a clean house was great pride. When she made 4's bed she ran to get 3 up. She walked out of the bedroom but stopped when she found a stray piece of fabric sticking out from behind the door. Chandra peered behind the door to find Selene's dress laying on the floor, Chandra picked it up and flung it in her hands, she walked towards a closet in the hallway and threw her dress in a pile of clothes that she planned to wash later. Chandra closed the door silently as she heard 4 and Selene laughing.

Chandra closed her eyes and smiled, Selene never laughed before she was glad 4 was there for her. She kept walking towards her room but also searching, Chandra peered into a small crack in the building this is were 7 and 9 slept at night. Bending down on the floor she saw 7 resting on 9's chest as they both had their eyes closed, Chandra smiled and returned to her room, 7 and 9 woke up on their own time only due to the fact they didn't have to eat. Chandra came towards her room and opened her door, as she opened it she was careful enough not to let light illumate into the room. When the door was open enough for her to seep through she closed it behind her, she found 3 was still in her bed, his bed was untouched by the essence of him. He fell asleep again as his head rested against his arm. He seemed so peaceful in his sleep, and so defenceless to. Chandra walked over to him and rubbed his shoulder lightly. Slowly 3 awakened, he turned over to see Chandra smiling at him, he returned the smile as he slowly sat up, 3 put his leg out from under the sheets and was about to get out of the bed when Chandra stopped him by putting her hands out.

" Not yet, I have a request to make" 3 watched as Chandra walked over and picked up his robe, she placed it in his hands and smiled while her cheeks flushed. 3 smiled as he pulled the robe over himself, he flung out of bed and into the hallway he watched as Chandra had made the bed. 3 made his way to the kitchen and found Selene and 4 sitting down talking, 3 sat down in a chair in front of him he noticed that Chandra's plate still had a piece of toast on it, he sighed deeply, 3 honestly wished that she ate first before she worried about everyone else. He picked up his toast and took dainty bites of it, he placed it on his plate and stared at his brother.

" What are you guys doing today?"

" Were looking for spare parts today, make new inventions for our house" Selene answered for him. 4 nodded in agreement, 3 nodded and took another bite of his toast at the same time he heard Chandra's footsteps arising from the hallway. Chandra greeted them with a smile as she sat down at the table, a goofy smile was all it took to brighten up 3's day, he smiled at her as she took bites of her probably now cold toast. She smiled as she took every ones plates and placed them in her sink.

" Thanks for the meal sis, I'm gonna go out with 4 and do our thing, see ya later" Selene waved towards 3 as she and 4 made their way towards the door. 3 stared at Chandra as she pumped the water into the sink and grabbed her yellow knitted facecloth, she took each plate and held it like a child as she cleaned it thoroughly, she always hummed a tune while she did it. Each one was different it was always a different melody each time she sang it, it was always upbeat, cheerful and calming though. When she was finished she set them in the cupboards and hung her soaked facecloth on the ovens door handle and let it soak into a metal bucket. Chandra then smiled as she passed 3 and made her way towards the living room, it was her second task clean up the living room. 3 watched as Chandra took an old broom and cleaned the entire floor, she picked up spare cogs and set them atop of the TV and take the dust and set it outside through the broken window. Chandra always smiled when she cleaned too, 3 observed this whenever she was satisfied she would go towards the next room, however she usually did the living room first and the bedrooms next, today she was done early. Chandra planted herself on the sofa and looked out at the window. 3 came beside her and sat down, he saw that she was staring at the sunrise, it made the sky a beautiful blue color, something he never saw before. He felt a hand being held over his, looking down he saw that Chandra had placed her hand on top of his. 3 smiled shyly as he slowly leaned his head on her shoulder.

" It's a beautiful day" Chandra said as she closed her eyes peacefully, 3 slowly saw her start to slip onto his shoulder, her hands reached out and hugged 3. 3 was at peace whenever she hugged him he closed his eyes when suddenly he felt a jerk on his robe. Looking down he saw Chandra eyes had been wide open, beads of sweat ran across her face and her breathing raced. She had held of her stomach and taking gasping breaths for air, worried she was going to project vomit, 3 cuddled closer towards her.

" 13....14...." Chandra whispered as she seemed to calm down, 3 looked confused down at her. Chandra smiled a creepy looking smile as her eyes seemed to be more white then blue. She then frowned and closed her eyes. Her fingers were tracing unseen patterns and she mumbled the same two numbers over and over again. 3 watched as he tried to detect what she was drawing.

" 13,14,13,14 Baby doll, machine, machine, war," Chandra chanted over and over again. 3 watched as it seemed like she was drawing a big circle the whole time, slowly Chandra opened her eyes and she stared at 3 with tired, nerving eyes.

" 13.....14" Chandra said before she collapsed on the floor.

* * *

The fabrication machine stared at the picture, the picture of a cute, teen aged girl. As he stared he scowered for spare parts, he stumbled around the city looking around for parts but he couldn't find much. His mind flashed with thoughts of the humans that were still living, breathing and walking around. He squealed in anger as he slowly walked. His energy was draining quickly. He wasn't sure of what to think or what to do, the same thing that created him allowed him to be destroyed as well. The one soul of the woman was always asleep, it felt as if she isolated herself from the world and closed her eyes for good. Walking while holding the picture his revolting arms had pressed on something, looking down he saw the corpse of a young teenage girl, her mouth still in shock as she had pieces of debris on her chest, blood was dotting her, the fabrication machine picked her up and examined her. She was in perfect condition, her arms and legs still in tact and everything was fine, she seemed like a perfect human. The machine squealed in delight as he thought of a brillant plan, he looked down and eyed the sleeping soul inside of him.

* * *

What's wrong with Chandra? Read and find out! lolz I'm mean but still I hope you like the 2nd chapter.

1995penguin


	3. Explaining

Chapter 3: Explaining

7 cam dashing out of her room as soon as she heard 3 start to scream for help, she dashed into the loving room to see Chandra sleeping on the floor as well as 3 looking as if about to pass out. 7 came over slowly and looked up at 3 with a tern face, 3 bent down and looked as if he was about to burst into a thousand tears.

"3...what's wrong?" 7 used her calm voice hoping to peel away that sadness. 3 looked down at Chandra who was still passed out, her breathing calmed down and she was more peaceful, 3 leaned beside her and placed his cheek on hers, the feeling was there but it was really vague. The warm feeling was replaced with fear. 7 came closer and checked Chandra's heartbeat, she was fine she just passed out. Suddenly the door opened and closed, Selene and 4 returned with a huge cog they found. Selene walked towards the living room when she arrived her face was filled with panic and confusion. Selene ran and pushed 3 out of the way, 3 had repulsively pushed hit his back of the wall, grabbing his sides in pain he squinted at Selene.

" What the hell is going on here?" Selene yelled at 3, the look in her eyes told him that she wasn't worried about killing him.

" I don't know she just fainted" 3 replied holding back tears. Just then a burst of green light came from behind Selene, turning around she saw Chandra slowly sit up back up on her knees, she slowly opened her eyes instead of them being a blue color they were pale white with a tint of green, she smiled as she stared at Selene and 3.

" I can explain" a voice said from Chandra. 3 sat up straight, he heard that voice before he remembered it well actually. It was one of the former stitchpunks that he and 4 used to be around all the time. He felt himself smile as he hugged Chandra and held her close.

" 6! I thought we never hear from you again" 3 replied as he pulled back to get a good look at 6, even though he was in Chandra's body her eyes and mouth reflected his look, he smiled shyly like he used to and twirled his fingers nervously.

" I s-suppose you want to hear....hear what happened" 6 replied while staring up at Selene's angered eyes, her fists were clenched into balls and her body seemed to be shaking in rage, she nodded while biting her tongue afraid to say anything unnecessary.

" It's hard to explain but I'll try my best, you see Chandra has two souls inside of her body right now, excluding mine" 6 announced, Selene raised in eyebrow in confusion while 3 straightened up, he thought maybe this had something to do with him. He listened as 6 sighed deeply and tried to explain.

" 3, the talismen you listened well to my visions"

3 nodded.

" Yes you see 6 visited me a lot since the machine had been destroyed telling me to use the talismen on Chandra to see what would happen" 6 smiled as he explained, scratching his head once he stared up at Selene who was more confused but kept it hidden by her mask of anger.

" I had a vision, the fabrication machine is still functioning and he's going to be making more machines, one more clever then the first generation of machines he made. I'm telling Selene and the others that don't let your eyes get a hold of you, in this battle your eyes are the enemy" 6 added sternly, 3 had never heard 6 talk this way before it was serious what he was getting across, he coughed once and started again.

" Now back to Chandra, 3 took the talismen with him and I told him you need more people on your team, he used the talismen to uhh....er how can I say this....umm impregnate Chandra" 6 looked worried as he saw Selene stop shaking, stop breathing but just glared.

" It's true I never believed it until now, it should have sucked into my brain as I saw her acting so different. Yes I used the talismen to transfer my soul into her body." 3 added while Selene stood still absorbing all of it in.

" You see since 3 is originally a stitchpunk he doesn't have the reproductive organs like normal males have, instead he has a human soul and stitchpunk soul. I visited him through his dreams and visions and told him of this one way. He would place the talismen on his stomach and have his soul transfered directly into Chandra's womb plus conceiving the souls inside." 6 added as everyone kept their eyes on the unmoving Selene.

" Yes but why did I have to be...er...nude?" 3 asked nervousily, he still had the thought of him beside Chandra while she slept, in that image what did she think of him?

" This type of soul transferred includes the warmth and caring of two physical bodies, you see your natural body warmth awakened your soul and then went inside of Chandra's" 6 closed his eyes in fatigue, being a soul took a lot away from her body as well as him.

" Wait what? You slept naked?....with my baby sister?" Selene asked as she turned her glare towards 3, 3 nodded slowly and started to smile kindly, 4 was dumbfounded beside 3 until he laughed coldly.

" And your suppose to set an example for me" he barked out loud.

" But what about Chandra? 6 said in order for the souls to be transferred would need two natural body warmth" Selene wondered about it, she then heard a nervous chuckle as she turned to see 3 red as a tomato, Selene's mouth dropped in horror as millions of thoughts clicked together.

" You...didn't..." she said too quietly and slowly.

" I didn't see anything! I swear!" 3 blurted out while 4 was getting the satisfaction of seeing his brother squirm in Selene's iron fist hands.

" You better not have or I'll...", " Huh? Selene? When did you get home?" Selene turned to see Chandra slowly sit up and look around, she was surprised to see that everyone was staring at her.

" What's wrong?" Chandra asked worriedly, 3 came over beside her and kissed her forehead calmly, he then whispered in her ear.

" You don't remember anything?"

Chandra shook her head making her hair tickle across his cheeks, he sighed deeply as he felt that warm feeling over take him. He once swallowed fear as he turned tried to finish his sentence.

" Your pregnant, with a part of my soul, I used the talismen in order to conceive with you, 6 told me it would be the best thing. He predicted that the machine would be on the rise again and said it's better to be on the safer side with more numbers in our family"

Chandra's eyes glanced down at her stomach, it wasn't bulged it wasn't anything like that at all, instead she placed her hands firmly around her stomach and sighed without any think she replied.

" 13, 14"

Just then a huge shadow clouded over the window

* * *

I don't like this chapter, maybe it's just me oh well tell me what you think I hope you enjoy the fact of two new stitchpunks joining the group

1995penguin


	4. Revival

Chapter 4: Revival

Selene turned towards the window, the shadow had covered most of the whole room's floor, it was rounded shadow which made Selene nervous for reasons she couldn't comprehend. Slowly turning around her eyes widen in fear as she saw herself looking upwards at the fabrication machine. It was scouting and looking around for spare parts, it's body was still in function but it's legs were twisted and jagged out of it's metal sockets, Selene watched as the machine moved it's red eye down towards the window. Selene turned around abruptly and hissed through her teeth.

" Get down! NOW!" At the whip of her voice all of them found various places and sprawled across the floor. 4 and Selene ducked in front of the window, being blinded by the radiator that was in place of the window sill, 3 and Chandra hid behind the couch 3's arm cradled Chandra as she was gasping in hollow breaths and her heart was beating off the weight that was withheld in 3's arms, he snuggled closer and placed their cheeks on each other, his eyes watched as the blackness was replaced with the familiar crimson red, it barely touched them, too close for comfort as 3 watched were his hands were not wanting to attract any unwanted attention. 7 and 9 were small enough as they hid behind the armrest of the chair. Selene used her eyes to watch as the red light deteriorated and disappeared, slowly the black shadow started moving towards the rest of the town. Selene muttered a curse as she popped her head up to see the machine was gone but left traces of it's existence on the dents in the ground. Selene stood up all the blood in her veins were boiling with anger and terror, she walked and peeked around the couch. 3 and Chandra were holding onto each other, Chandra had her eyes closed as 3 nuzzled close to her, 3 looked up at Selene and nodded slowly picking up Chandra and setting her on the couch.

" 6 was right" 9 whispered to himself, 7 was slowly holding onto his arm as they made the way to the rest of the group, Selene placed herself beside Chandra and held onto her shoulder. Chandra was still in shock from everything, her lifeless eyes watched her stomach. She wasn't pregnant there was no way! She wasn't bloated out or anything like that. Selene cuddled close to her and whispered.

" I know what your thinking, yes you are" Chandra then snapped back to reality only to have something overwhelm her. Chandra had closed her eyes slowly as she saw a light in the distance.

_Chandra was walking throughout the town, just minutes away from running into the fabrication machine. Chandra knew this she slowly walked up and approached the machine. The machine turned around and squealed in anger at her appearance, instead of running away Chandra smiled shyly as she held up the talismen, the machine snarled as it tried to snatch it away from her. Chandra then placed the talismen on her arm, activated it and it slowly morphed her arm into something shillouted she couldn't see clearly. She then charged towards the machine, scratching the talismen's socket so it couldn't be used again. The machine snarled as it slowly opened up it's red eye and revealed something to Chandra. Chandra couldn't see pass the blinding red light until it was doused a bit. Chandra saw as the spirit of a young woman was trapped inside of the machine, Chandra stood her ground as she saw the spirit open her eyes and turn towards Chandra, she gasped but slowly smiled at her. Chandra's eye widen in fear as she knew who the spirit was, the fabrication machine knew it gained attention as it raised it's arm with the saw and slowly made her way to Chandra's neck._

_" CHANDRA!" a voice had made her turn around abruptly._

Chandra's eyes jolted open as she found herself in her bedroom, Selene was standing over her with concerned eyes, as soon as she opened them Selene smiled a relieved smile, she placed herself at the footrest of Chandra and sighed, she slowly turned towards Chandra.

" Are you sure your alright? That's the second time you passed out, however the whole time you were you kept muttering stuff and drawing with your hands" Selene paused for a minute as she pondered what else to say to her, " 3 said 6 used to be the visionary, maybe he gave you gift of seeing stuff through your dreams" Chandra sat up straight as she looked at Selene.

" Yes! I have been having really weird dreams and they hit me so fast it takes so much out of me that I fall asleep, I try to dephier what they mean but there confusing." Chandra rubbed her head as a throbbing headache hit her. Chandra stood up and started to walk towards the bathroom, only to hear Selene gasping to herself in surprise. Chandra turned around and glared confused.

" What?"

" Ah Chandra your...your.... ah never mind" Selene put her hand in the air as she stood up and walked out of the bedroom, Chandra was dumbfounded as she walked into the bathroom. She walked towards the closet and searched around, the closet was full of mix and match items dotting the chest. Chandra had found the ibuprofen and took the lid off, she walked towards the sink and poured a glass of water into an old glass. Chandra placed the chalk tasting pill in her mouth as she drained it down with a mouthful of water. She placed the glass back on the sink and was about to walk out when her eyes met with the full image mirror. Walking towards it there was something different about the reflection. As Chandra came close the fun house looking mirror had revealed her full image. Gasping Chandra placed her hands on her stomach, looking down she saw her stomach had puffed out and was huge, she turned on her hips to see the bump forming from her lower abdomen. Placing her hands on her stomach and tracing her fingers across her stomach, it startled her as she felt a brush of a kick touch her hands, Chandra retracted her hands immediately as soon as she felt it. The thought in her mind had strangled her, there was no way she was pregnant no way, Chandra had placed her hands on her stomach and felt the warmth that had placed everything. Slowly Chandra felt her knees give up as she fell to the floor, as she started down towards her stomach she saw that her stomach was going down in size.

With wide eyed fear and her voice starting to crack from fear and exhustion, she managed to call out.

" SELENE!"

Selene had ran as fast as she could towards her sister who was laying on the bathroom floor, her stomach was back to it's old size and Chandra in her shocked state placing her cheek on the base of the sink, her face was beat red and her breathing was heavy, Selene walked over and picked her up. She was looking terrible, never before had Selene ever seen Chandra this way. She took her to bed and placed her above the sheets. Selene had sat on 3's bed as she watched Chandra come out of her state.

" Selene? Wheres 3?" her voice was so small Selene had to minimize her breathing in order to hear her.

" He's out with 4, I think he's worried sick about you but he doesn't the strength to come in and see you" Selene replied, her sister was still laying on the bed, her hands on her chest, mouth opened letting out small gasps of air. Her eyes cloudy but stilled showed streaks of blue.

" Can you get him? I think I finally lost it" Chandra laughed a nervous sounding chuckle, Selene nodded as she stood up and walked towards the doorway of the bedroom, before she left Selene turned around.

" Why do you think you've lost it?" Selene had to ask, she heard Chandra laugh again as she managed to answer.

" I hear voices in my head, one is 6 and I don't know the others"

Selene shook it off as she remembered that 6 said there were three spirits inside of her sister. She walked out and went to retrieve three, Chandra was still on the bed as she listened to the spirits talking to her.

" What do you want?" Chandra closed her eyes in exhaustion as she asked.

_" I want to apologize, it seems as if two visionaries inside of you take a lot of energy, I've been teaching 13 as it seems as if she had the talent of it, 14 however is more of a fighter and doesn't believe in it" _6 answered.

_" I'm sorry mama, I really am I don't mean too but I feel like I'm helping you by uncle 6 telling me what to do"_ Chandra placed her hands on her stomach as she felt a small but still touchable kick form her hand.

_" These girls are really excited to come out and see everybody Chandra, they want to be born right now, however their anatomies are a lot different than a humans and a stitchpunks" _6 replied.

" When will they be born?" Chandra asked as her eyes darted around the room.

_" Very soon be prepared though"_ 6 answered her question.

_" I can't wait to see daddy too mama! 6 was saying that he's a very shy but nice person" _A tiny voice peeped in Chandra's mind, the sweet innocence voice made Chandra start to smile.

" Yes he is a very nice person" Chandra answered as she closed her eyes, the voices stopped as soon as she heard the voices stop she heard aloud crash outside, opening her eyes she saw that 3 was at her bedside with his face painted with worry and fear. Chandra felt her stomach tie itself into knots as she saw that 3 was holding her close, he slowly whispered in her ear.

" The machine...it found 4 and Selene"

* * *

Alright! a 3 day weekend this calls for more writing!

1995penguin


	5. Inner beauty

Chapter 5: Inner Beauty

His sugar sweet breath could have been intoxicating if only it were him whispering words of comfort to him, instead of being words of terror. Chandra jumped out of the bed and ran towards the doorway, 3 saw her face and ran after her. He grabbed her before she had a chance to run away, he pulled her so they could see each others faces. 3 made sure his face was stern in order to get his message across.

" Selene and 4 were out for a minute when the machine was coming back, it spied them and captured them" Chandra's face looked like the picture of sadness, slowly she leaned into 3's chest and started sobbing quietly. 3 cradled her closely and kissed her forehead, a soft peck but she still cried.

" I can't do anything, I can't help my sister's she's gone now" Chandra cried, 3 looked down solemnly at the loose tug that she withheld on his robe. 3 wanted to say something but he wasn't sure of what to do.

" I'm sure she'll be fine" 3 whispered to her, he too had his brother on his mind. His baby brother was worthless in a fight just like him, he wasn't sure of what to be more worried about.

" I hope" Chandra whispered lifelessly to him, she closed her eyes and started to fall towards the floor, she smiled to herself as she was about to have a vision. Usually they made no sense hopefully they would bring comfort to her.

_Selene and 4 were standing outside of the apartment, a swift glance was shot by Selene towards the house, she muttered something and she turned in order to nod at 4. He returned the nod and they both ran off into an old tattered shop building, it was an old glass building that was broken with fragments of glass jagging out of the cement foundation, Selene ran into the old mirrored place, to Chandra it looked like an old ballet studio. Selene cursed to herself as 4 ran off towards an old dressing room, he stumbled inside of the darkened dressing room, stumbled on a broken wall bench as he found a metal pole sitting on the floor. Selene ran after him and grabbed the metal pole, the fabrication machine was stumbling around in order to find a way in. In it's hands the machine grabbed the pieces of glass and smashed them one by one, he stumbled inside the too-small room as it used it's eye to stare towards the darkened room, he walked towards it and peered his eye in, when there was nothing inside he turned around only to be hardly pushed forwards into the the fragments of the wall, Chandra could feel herself gritting her teeth as the fabrication machine smashed through the wall and onto the street. As it stood up it fell down to find that one of it's arms were sprawled on the ash fault, squealing in anger the fabrication machine stood up on it's broken limbs and started to walk towards it's old bearings._

Like a movie that was played too much, Chandra's vision started to static up and not show what the fabrication machine was going to do now. As Chandra contuned to stare into the now blackness of her mind, she saw that she wasn't alone. Turning her head she saw 6. 6 was in spirit form, he was glowing 6 while his number was floating inches away from his back, he walked closer towards Chandra leaving a green smoke trail behind him. He placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled.

" I cannot show you everything, however I can show you one more thing if your up for it" 6 replied, Chandra could feel her heart beat echoing off the never ending darkness. She was receiving one of her headaches she received whenever she had these. 6 noticed right away he came beside her and rubbed her arm in comfort.

" Is- is the pain too much? Your not meant to see visions, your not a visionary" 6 replied to her, he stared up at Chandra's face.

" A bit, these visions take a lot out of me" Chandra replied as she placed her hand on her head, she then noticed she was green like 6. 6 nodded as he saw her rub her head in pain.

" I can give you a fragment of my soul in order to douse the pain a bit" 6 added as he moved Chandra's bangs out of her eyes. Chandra smiled as 6 walked away nervously.

" Y-you are very beautiful...I-I can see why 3 likes you" 6 said nervously, he walked towards Chandra and grabbed her hand.

" I'll give you a fragment of my soul only if you allow me to that is" 6 added, Chandra could feel she was being watched by unseen eyes, she heard snickering at her as 6 came up closer to her face. 6 slowly leaned onto her lips and kissed her gently, the mist was like fire behind him as he kissed her, the mist slowly broke off into pieces and slowly absorbed into her body, it was a cold, energizing feeling as it ran through her veins. 6 broke the kiss abruptly and walked away, he smiled kindly and walked away towards the unseen eyes. Chandra followed with her eyes before she could see the people who were watching her they were gone. Chandra was confused but she was interrupted by the thought of a new vision.

_Selene was walking back with 4, 4 was scared and was shaking as Selene was holding onto his shoulder and holding him close. Selene and 4 were just outside of the apartment when 4 whispered something to Selene, whatever he said caught Selene off guard, she turned around and smiled. They both embraced each other and kissed each other, Chandra felt a tug of a smile pull at her lips as she saw her sister Selene smile big. Slowly Chandra watched as Selene pulled 4 even closer and she held onto his waist, their cute little kiss turned into something Chandra didn't want to see, feeling her face hit up she turned away from her vision, slowly she saw the embrace of a white light that told her that was someone was awaiting her to wake up. Slowly Chandra closed her eyes and listened carefully._

_" Chandra?" Chandra?" she heard 3 call from the distance._

Chandra had opened her eyes to see 3 was sitting on the floor with her, he was looking towards her stomach and had placed a hand on her stomach. Chandra saw that her stomach bloated again, she placed a hand on her stomach and rub it, Chandra smiled as she felt the soft, assuring kick come from inside of her. She felt as 3 retracted his hand immediately as he felt the kick, Chandra giggled quietly to herself as she saw 3's surprised face. She was interrupted by the sound of the door opening and closing, Chandra stood up and ran towards her sister and 4, she embraced Selene with tears.

" I'm glad your okay" Chandra replied.

" It was nothing to worry about, we found relief at an old ballet studio, I used an old dancing pole to knock on of his legs out, he ran back to his old factory I believe" Selene reassured her sister. Just then another kick arose from Chandra's stomach and brushed against Selene's stomach. Selene looked down and gasped, her sister's stomach was puffed out again, this time Selene had brushed her hand against Chandra's stomach to receive the same kick as before.

"_ Hehe! That's Aunt Selene! it's nice to met her, well not really met her yet" _ Chandra remembered the voice from her previous vision, she smiled kindly as Chandra replied and said aloud.

" 13!"

_" Yes I am 13! my sister 14 is always sleeping and she's very quiet she's very shy of you and everybody"_ Chandra smiled kindly and rub her stomach, suddenly a striking pain had arose in her stomach, kneeling to the ground in pain tears sprang to her eyes as she tried to communicate with the spirits to make sure they were safe.

_" Were fine mama! I think your going into labour" _13's voice echoed in her head.

Chandra managed to smile a sneak smile but it was overwhelmed by the pain that was conducting in her stomach.

* * *

The fabrication machine had managed to make a simple bandage in order to repair it's broken arm, replaced by a small, slightly dented piece of lead pipe, he walked the factory searching for may parts, none of which he would have liked. He stared down at the talismen socket and how it was empty, the soul was still asleep inside of him and he wanted to put the soul into the machine he had finished making, it was sitting down on a piece of rock, side bangs covering her eyes, a black sweater accompanied with a black choker. a lavender tube top with white strings covered her, a mini black skirt was around her waist. Her eyes were closed as she awaited for him to make her alive again. He stared down at the socket and how it used to be the cause of his power, instead it was taken from him. He pondered about what to use for the talismen he looked and peered at the shelves, he squealed in anger at the fact that there was nothing from him to use. Just then the machine stared at something in the distance, the old scientist factory that his father used to live in, it was a whiles away but what if the blueprints for the talismen was in his notes, he could make a new one and destroy the rest of the humans. The fabrication machine picked up the creation and set foot out towards the old factory.


	6. Birth

Chapter 6: Birth

Selene grabbed her sister and took her towards the room. 3 grabbed the sheets and tossed them towards the bathroom door, 4 stood beside Selene as they placed Chandra on the bed, her mouth was twisted with pain and her hands clutched around her stomach as she cried in pain. Selene ran towards the bathroom, and cursed under her breath, her head turned towards 3 who was shaking visibly from worry and terror. Selene's voice was shaky as her thoughts clouded her, her sister was about to give birth to either stitchpunks or humans, and she wasn't sure of what to do. Selene remembered reading books about human anatomy and puberty when she first experienced it. She closed her eyes in anger as she thought of her mother that didn't bother to visit them whenever they were sick or needing. Chandra let out a terrible scream as her crying seemed to overwhelm her in her moment. Selene opened her eyes as she remembered what she wanted to ask of 3 in the first place.

" 3! Bring me the metal bucket in the kitchen, I'm gonna fill it with warm water" Selene ordered, her voice had no trace of worry although she was painted with worry. She watched as 3 without hesitation ran off, it was then that Selene's leg have gave up, her knees buckled underneath her as she fell beside the sink, a hand was rested on her forehead as she slowly started to sweat with nerves. She forced one eye to peer over at her sister who appeared to be resting now, her hands still perched on her stomach but her eyes closed and her breathing even, the sweat was dancing off of her face in slow, undetectable patterns. Selene could feel the bile arising in her throat as her nerves were pinched, poked and being tweaked in many different places. Selene rested her cheek against the porcelain, it was cold and felt wonderful in this condition. Selene perked up by an undetected scream that arose from Chandra's throat.

" Chandra!" 3 had came into the room at that moment, his face was pale and he was shaking worse still. He paced himself towards Selene who stood up slowly, she managed to grab a hold of the metal bucket and fill it with water. With a gruff voice she ordered 3 again.

" G-grab some warm towels, there will be a lot of blood and other fun stuff" 3 turned his head at Selene, how funny she sounded when she was worried, she seemed like Chandra only more sad and lonely then her. He grabbed the old rags and walked towards Chandra. Chandra's eyes were fully open and her teeth were grinding together harshly, 3 managed to see her give a quick smile before it dissolved into a blood curdling scream. Selene had walked towards Chandra and placed the bucket beside her bed. Slowly even upset about it, Selene had grasped Chandra's sweat covered dress and tore it off.

* * *

4 was in the living room, shaking off the sounds that came from the direction of the closed door. 4 managed to cuddle himself in a ball as he rocked back in forth with time, 7 was beside him holding onto his ankle as he was lost in his thoughts. Her head would turn towards the closed door after a scream would come and she would close her eyes in discomfort as she thought of the pain endorsed on Chandra. 7 wondered how long the labour was, it seemed to be lagging on and dragging itself inch by inch, slowly the screaming would stop for a breathing pause only to start again in agony. 7 closed her eyes as she rested her tired body against 4's foot. As soon as her head hit the pillow she was surprised to hear silence, she expected to hear screaming within the next few seconds only to be shocked there was none to be followed. Slowly 7 titled her head in order to see the door open a crack. 3 came out his hands covered in speckles of blood and his bangs covering his eyes, his mouth in a frown as he sat down on the couch beside his brother. 3 put his hand on his head as his mouth opened and let out a whimper of sorrow.

4 watched as his brother broke down into crying and sobbing, when 4 realised what happened his eyes widen in terror and tears sprung to his eyes. Grasping his brother he was surprised to see that 3's eyes were clouded, hazy and a dark color blue, he looked like a statue. 4 leaned closer to him and said between his sobs.

" What happened?" 4 could feel a trickle of a tear fall onto atop of his head, slowly he looked up to see 3 emotionless and silent, his mouth puttered silently as he tried to find his words.

" Chandra,... she had a miscarriage" 4's eyes widen again and he grabbed hold of 3's robe and clenched it.

" What? what do you mean? they were fine weren't they?" 4 felt his body give up and fall onto his brother's shoulders, 3 in return grabbed hold of his brother's arm and snuggled it close to his cheek.

" 3? 4? Come here!" Selene's voice broke the silence as they heard Selene, to 3's surprise she sounded happy. Feeling intreged both 3 and 4 walked towards the slightly opened door. When they opened it they were surprised at what they saw.

Two twin girls, there eyes both opened and looking at everything they saw. Their hair was blond peach fuzz and they had pale skin, their eyes were beautiful blue and they stared right at 3 and 4. As soon as they saw the boys one of them smiled a cute little smile. 3 was shocked as he walked closer, 4 waltzed behind him as they both came towards the twins. When 3 got close enough he saw that one of the twins smiled brightly at him and touched his cheek polietly, 3 picked her up and was surprised at what he saw. A huge tattooed 13 was on her back, like the others. 3 whispered under his breath as he spoke of his daughter's name.

" 13"

A green bright light had enamted 13 and when 3 looked up 14 was too.


	7. Baby doll

Chapter 7: Babydoll

He found it, the same thing that give him birth he had finally found it. The fabrication machine had made it's way back to the old, one leveled apartment with the foundation torn off. The stairs were fragile and his step was careful, with his eye on the prize he held onto the human corpse that was withheld in his hand. The old workshop had a musty smell as he entered it. It was like he remembered, wooden bookshelves fill to the brim with many books with rusted pages, The floor was littered with many blueprints that were torn or damaged by the unuse, he grasped one with his metal ligaments and examined it thoroughly. It was a well drawn out picture of one of those stitchpunks he had fought once, his thoughts blinded him as he thought of the humans still living and walking around, his metal hands had torn holes into the paper and fell like snow on the ground. His red eye was searching the building hoping to find his answer, mind full of his father's corpse laying on the floor the machine stopped and peered over his deceased master. He didn't deserve this, he was one human that should have been spared, the others especially that damned chancellor was the ones he cursed upon. As he squealed in anger he peered down to see a piece of paper that was different from the others, it looked older more rused and torn than the others. He picked it up and looked over it, he squealed in delight as he stared at the human corpse in his hands, he placed her on the old rocking chair and started to study what he needed to make the new talismen.

* * *

3 watched as a green light had embraced 13 and surrounded her, her eyes widened not in fear but excitement and curiosity. 3 saw as the green light had made 13 and 14 shrink and disappear out of sight. 3 walked to the place that the green shiloutte was still lingering, 3 felt himself start to feel worried as he searched for his daughters. He bent on his knees and searched the floor, not finding what he wanted he turned towards Chandra, who was on still bedridden and staring at her normal stomach, she seemed to have a sly smile but the look of sadness was on her as she rubbed her stomach solemnly. 3 walked over and leaned his head onto her shoulder, Chandra turned her eyes as she saw 3 with such sadness on his face. She lifted her hand up and rubbed his soft, tender cheek, the red impulse came after as she slowly nuzzled her nose against his hoping to turn his expression. Instead his moping face was the demeanor he wore, Chandra raised an eyebrow to his response whispering mostly she had to ask.

" Why are you so upset?"

" 13 and 14... they disappeared" 3 whispered while holding back his tears and the lump in his throat.

" No they didn't silly" Chandra had a laugh stuck in her throat as her eyes darted towards her knees that were embedded in the sheets.

3 perked his head up abruptly, he cocked his head to the side as he examined Chandra, she had a smile on her face as she looked towards her knees, 3 watched as he saw 2 little figures run across her, he peered down and was surprised to see 2 stitchpunks on her. They both looked different then 9 or 7, one wore a red with white polka dot cloth as a hood and cape, while the other was identical only a blue color was different. They both wore a string that had many fabrics attached to them making a skirt. When they turned around the both had the same white canvas and peeks of blond hair coming through their hoods, the one in the red cape smiled at 3 and waved at him.

" That's 13, she is our visionary 6 was helping her train" Chandra explained.

The other stitchpunk just sat between Chandra's knees and sat facing the window, to 3 she seemed distant from her sister 13.

" That's 14, she's more of a fighter but is seldom that she says anything" Chandra said as she saw 14 smile quickly but turn away embarrassed.

" So.... but....why are they stitchpunks?" 3 muffled out, how was it they were humans at birth but changed so suddenly?

" 6 told us that their anatomies were different so they must switch back and forth" Chandra observed as the twin sisters had ran about the bedspread, it made her laugh when she saw that 13's eyes started flickering as she cataloged a wrinkle within the sheets, 3 smiled as he saw him and 4 in their places. Chandra watched as 14 had tripped over a wrinkle and was dizzy, 13 ran over and picked up 14, together they had a silent laugh as they toppled over the bed and onto the floor, Chandra perked right up as she looked around for her daughters.

" 13 14?" she asked.

Suddenly another green light had arose from the foot rest of the bed, Chandra watched as before her two human children had arisen from the green light, they both turned around and smiled. Chandra watched amazed as she saw that they were babies minutes ago but now turned into school age children before her eyes. She saw they were indeed twins, both blue eyes with long blond hair that hung from their shoulders. Both of them held hands and walked towards Chandra. Chandra got a chance to see that another tattoo was on them, 13 and 14 were on their stomachs now as well as their backs. 13 smiled kindly as she let go of 14's hand and embraced Chandra.

" I'm glad I'm here momma, I love you very much" Chandra smiled kindly and held onto her child, 14 stood beside 3 she stared up at him once but quickly looked away, slowly she leaned into her father's chest and tried to smile.

" S-same here" Chandra looked up to see 14's uneven smile and her clouded blue eyes, if Chandra was to be mistaken she could of sworn that was what Selene looked like when she was a child, 3 smiled as he held onto 14. Chandra smiled as 13 let go and started to grab 14, they both smiled at each other, they looked like angels they were both wearing white satin dresses and laughing at each other.

13 then groped 14's hand too tightly as she saw her sister's eyes go cloudy, 14's eyes widen as she knew what this meant, 13 fell to the ground and started to chant quietly to herself, her fingers drew patterns in the ground as she talked to herself,

" What is it 13?" 14 asked as she held onto 13's shoulders, 13 closed her eyes and opened them, she stood up and pointed towards the window.

" Incoming" 13 replied as she kept a finger pointed at the window.

Suddenly, the glass shattered and inside of the glass a small body lay on the floor. Chandra saw that it was a human figure, long blond hair was swirled like seaweed in spots of blood, a pale nude body was covered in scars and dried blood, the figure laid still for a while intill the body started to shake and sobs came from her. Chandra stood up immediately as she saw the blood coming from this person, the tears were visible as Chandra saw the girl lift up her face, her bangs covered her eyes and there were many scars covering her face, she lifted a hand and put her fingers on Chandra's face, her breathing was uneven as she weaved her fingers on her face. The girl cried harder as she moved her lips to speak,

" Help me" was all she said before fainted. Chandra bent down and saw that the girl had lost her pulse and was pale. Chandra stood up, she wanted to ask Selene about what to do with the body, as she stood up she watched as 14's face turned into a picture of terror.

" MOMMA LOOK OUT!"

Chandra turned around just in time to feel a arm around her neck, slowly choking her.

* * *

Sorry about it being so late! My bad

1995penguin


	8. Welcome

Chapter 8: Welcome

Chandra could feel the pressure building on her neck as the unseen attack was played, the girl was smiling deviously as her arm pressed closer and closer to Chandra's wind pipe. Chandra's eyes burned as she tried her best to breathe, the look on 13's face horrified her as she hid behind her sister, 14 on the other hand glared as her mouth quivered. Without thinking Chandra lifted her hand and unhinged the girl's hands and grabbed it, the girls mouth dropped in horror as she felt Chandra pick her up and throw her across the room. She crashed into the closet, breaking it and unhinging it. Chandra ran beside 13 and 14 and felt her neck, it was warm and her chest was puffing up with every desired breath she needed, as she removed her hand she saw blood from the girl's arm. 14 looked towards the girl, she watched as the girl stood up and stared at them through her bangs. She gritted her teeth in anger as she ran towards 14, Chandra stared in horror as the girl came towards 14, instead of being scared 14 jumped towards the air and landed on the girl's back, 14 quickly stood up and used her feet to through the girl on the ground, tears of blood splattered on the walls as the girl landed in another pool of broken and shard glass, 14 landed on her feet and walked back towards her mother and 13.

" How....dare....you" the girl stood up again and turned towards them, this time a piece of glass was lodged in her right eye, without hesitation she grabbed the glass and pulled it out of her eye, the crystal clear glass had stains of blood on it, she smashed it in her hands and took her bloodied hand and removed the excess bangs from her eyes.

" Stand still while I beat the hell out of you!"

Chandra gasped in fear as she saw the eyes of the girl, with the bangs out of her eyes everyone could see her eyes perfectly, they weren't eyes. Instead they were two blue buttons sewn onto her eye sockets, the girl smiled as she saw the horrified looks on the peoples faces, she chuckled to herself as she took her finger and placed it on the bridge of her nose, she snorted as a trickle of blood flew out.

" That's right, I'm not a human I'm a machine, a machine meant to destroy you guys" with those words the girl charged straight for 13 this time, 13 closed her eyes as the girl tackled her to the ground, 13 stared in fear as the girl was atop of her holding her down with her hands, the buttoned eyed girl smiled deviously as she slowly breathed in her face, 13 could smell the faint smell of decay that was surrounded with a mint smell as well. Her button eyes gleamed almost in the look of acknowledgement as her bangs swiftly touched 13's forehead, her eyes stared into hers.

" Your a very beautiful being for something made from a machine itself" 13 stared up and started shaking under the weight of the button girl.

" How did you know I was born from the talismen?" 13's voice was barely a whisper as the girl chuckled deviously, she realised her tension and removed her head from 13's face.

" I too was born from that" 13 looked up her eyes widen in fear as well as curiosity, how was she made from the talismen? She was made from the only one or so she thought, while she was in her thoughts the girl slowly took 13 by the throat and lifted her up, 13 could feel her breath being cut off but it was a very distinct feeling, she stared into her mother's eyes who was shaking with terror as well as rage. She could see faint white spots start to cloud her vision as her pulse started beating vividly in order to get her oxygen. 13 could feel her eyes start to close.

Chandra was watching as her daughter who was born mearly seconds ago start to die in minutes. She was overwhelmed with 14 standing by her side who was emotionless but Chandra could feel her body tremor once in a while. Still even if it was her daughter she couldn't formulate a plan in order to save her, her brain was in her catatonic state the one where she couldn't think but just watch. 14's eyes stared up at her face, the look in her eyes was more then what she could decipher, Chandra knew there was meaning if only she could understand her own daughter. Just then like a click of a camera Chandra whipped her head around in order to see 13's eyes were closed and the girl was still clasping onto her neck. Chandra felt her body start up her mind was brimming with thoughts and plans, the blood in her veins was boiling and her hands involuntarily rolling into fists while she clenched her teeth violently. Slowly she started to walk up towards the inattentive button girl.

" Leave my daughter alone" Chandra commanded, the girl still had held of the unconsious 13 as she turned around, her blue buttons were dark and her mouth turned to a twisted, creepy smile.

" No"

Chandra could feel that response only make her angrier as she watched her daughter's skin turn pale, without thinking Chandra immediately ran towards her, her mind stretched as she started throwing punches at the button girl, even in her attempts the girl kept dodging her, the girl watched as Chandra had such determination in order to save something she called her daughter, that wasn't a daughter whatever she was, she was born from the talismen and that made her a machine.

Chandra was running out of ideas as her energy was being drained away from her. She sat down as she saw that the girl let go of 13, her body hit the floor with a loud thud in an instant 3 came running and grabbed his daughter. The button girl came closer and walked around Chandra when she completed her round she put one foot on Chandra's chest and pressed hardly on her, Chandra let out a scream of pain as she felt her bones being crushed instantly by this non-human. Chandra stared up at the girl with blurry eyes as she felt her tears dance down her face. The button girl still smiling deviously as she came face to face with her.

" You are a poor, pathetic human, we are superior to you in many ways" the girl announced, no emotions were in her face as she made her voice stern and fierier. Chandra could feel her eyes widen at the truth of her words, humans were weak they depended on machines to do their bidding instead of taking the time to do stuff themselves.

" In your dreams bitch" Chandra watched as the girl was thrown off of her chest, sitting up carefully despite the pain that came from her rib cage, she watched as the girl was thrown into a corner, the blood was smeared on the walls as the blond girl was drenched. Selene was standing in front of her with her fist balled with the blood staining her right fist.

" You wanna fight? Pick me leave my sister out of this" Selene put her fists up as she watched the girl look up in a surprised state. She smiled and laughed a cold hearted laugh, she stood up again and looked at her bloodied, scarred body. As soon as she was up Selene ran towards her and started to throw punches and kicks at her, the girl dodged many of them until Selene threw on that hit her in the face, with a crash and the crumbling of foundation, the girl was on the floor. Chandra stared as she watched Selene look at the girl.

" I don't know where the hell you came from or why you are here, but I want you gone you understand?" Selene gritted her teeth and walked closer towards the girl,

The button girl was silent as her face was buried in her knees, Selene muttered to herself as she turned around in order to check on her sister, just then a hand grabbed her ankle and made her tumble towards the floor, Selene opened one eye as she saw the girl smiling deviously and laughing.

" Sorry I can't let you live" Selene cursed to herself as the girl stood up and stepped on Selene's back, she stared down at her and laughed coldly. Selene smiled to herself as well, _ She left herself wide open,_ she thought. Selene bended her legs and wrapped them around the girls legs, the girl fell instantly as Selene stood up and watched as the girl fell down with a thud. Looking up the girl smiled bigger this time.

" Finally! A worth while fight" The girl stood up and started to fight Selene over again.

Chandra stood in the corner as she watched her sister and the girl were in the midths of a battle. She knew Selene was a good fighter but the button girl was good on her feet as well. Chandra felt her dress being tugged as she saw 14 looking at her.

" I know something that might be of help" she whispered, Chandra bent down as 14 whispered into her ears, as Chandra listened she smiled to herself at 14's plan. It wasn't a well thought out plan but it might be worth it, she watched as 14 went towards the bed and grabbed the object they were looking for, the talismen. 14 handed the talismen to Chandra as Chandra watched that the button girl was squirting out blood now from her many scars and cuts.

" The talismen can also be used to forge items into a body instead of taking out souls, listen I know how to use the symbols in that order" 14 answered.

" Press Atlas, the upside down U symbol with the arches at the end, then press Filota the ribbon with the loop in it, and finally press Galita the cross with the the arch at the end" Chandra pressed the symbols and they lit green in response.

" Now emerge the talismen with something" 14 commanded, Chandra wasn't really sure of what to do but as if a force pushed her too, she placed the talismen on her arm. She watched her arm grew green and started to ache with the pain of being pricked by needles. In the cloudy green mist she watched her arm morph into something else indescribable. When the green light deteriorated, she saw that her arm turned into a launcher of some sort, inside was her hand but with massive claws. She saw as 14 smiled a shy smile and nodded her head. Chandra also felt revived her ribs felt better as if healed. 14 looked at her claws really quickly.

" Your protected by the alchemic symbol Atlas, atlas is the symbol of protection as it symbolises protecton almost like a house" 14 explained. Chandra nodded even though she still didn't understand she ran towards her sister and came towards the girl, using her claws Chandra made a direct cut cutting her abdomen and making the girl spew a bit of blood in the process of her falling towards the floor. Selene looked at Chandra as they watched the girl slowly stand up but start to fall, despite her attempts she smiled,

" You win, for now" the girl took her finger and dabbed it in the crimson pool underneath her and started to draw the talismen on her breast and touch it abruptly, just like what happened to 13 and 14 a green light surrounded her and before she disappeared she managed to yell out.

" Never forget this name, Baby Doll I'll be back" Chandra stared at the blank bedroom that was decorated in spatters of blood, her arm also managed to turn back. She looked down as she saw that the symbol was painted onto her arm as if telling her that it was still there.

" This wasn't supposed to happen" 13's blank voice broke the silence, Chandra and Selene both turned around and stared at 13 who toyed with the talismen in her hands, she looked up towards the twins and motioned for them to sit down.

" The fabrication machine must have made a spare talismen in order to transfer souls, that means that balance shifted." 14 said as she held onto 13's shoulders.

" What balance?" Selene asked, 13 stared up at her as she sighed quietly.

" This talismen was the first one created, it was meant for good and it was meant to transfer souls into things or take them out we learned that talismen can emerge things but that was kept hidden until the machine was destroyed, now that there's another talismen so that means it's an evil talismen even though it had the same symbols that one will learn that it's for evil and turn which means that it can become more powerful then the original"

Chandra listened carefully as 13 spoke.

13 and 14 both closed their eyes respectfully and sighed.

" The talismen has awakened"

* * *

This seems like a mix of 9, Di-gata defenders and Full metal alchemist to me for some reason, I know it's hard to follow but the next coming chapters will be explaining this whole balance thing with the talismen, and sorry it took a while but Fan fiction was taking a while to upload my documents,

thanks for your patience

1995penguin


	9. Alchemic

Chapter 9: Alchemic

In the beginning there was a talismen born from the hands of unknown Greek philosopher, he believed that there could be a way to transmute items into or out of various objects by placing fragments of One's soul into it. The talismen was believed to be made out of metal and was carved using stone to etch the symbols into it, ths symbols Atlas, Filota and Galita were were named for their actions which would take place inside the chamber of the talismen. Atlas means Earth, or home for the spirit to take place. Filota is represented by a ribbon that is looped at the top, means to connect. Galita to represent the bypasses of God by the symbol of the cross that is morphed. The philosopher picked his symbols carefully as he decided to bring back one thing he had lost very dearly to him, his late daughter.

It is written that the philosopher's daughter was a gardener who spent her days out in the fields plowing the lands. One day a young man had lost his way and found the daughter who reminded her of his late fiancee. Feeling the pain for the young man the daughter succumbed to his marriage offering and married him right away. The father feeling pity for his many nights and days without seeing his daughter had snuck into the couples home, walked towards his daughters room and cried as he took the scythe and struck her. He took his daughter home and buried her into the field, every since that day growing wheat in his field became unusually rotten and reeked of death and decay.

The philosopher knew it was his daughter acting with the field and in his hopes unburied his daughter's corpse, brung it to his house and used the talismen on her. In front of him seeing through his blurry eyes, he saw his daughter awakening from a blackened skeleton and become someone he never saw before. A girl with black hair and bright red eyes had stepped forth, the man knew it was her because of the dried blood around her neck, even though she was scary looking the man knew it was his daughter. She glared as she saw the talismen, she picked it up and smiled deviously she turned towards her father.

The daughter had informed him that a dulipcate talismen would undo the balance that was in the symbols, since this one had bypassed God the other who not because of it's popularity. The duaghter used her alchemy to make another one and saw that this talismen was black like her hair. The daughter feeling hatred for her father taking her life as well as her love had sealed her father into the talismen and was destroyed as her body erorted away into dust on the table.

It can also be stated that the talismen was part of a myth, no traces of a talismen has been recorded in any other biographies or history books.

Slowly, 13 closed the book. She stared at the concerned eyes of her mother, her father, Selene and the others. 14 had stumbled around the old library they had found. 3 and 4 looked at each other as this was the same library that they used to look at, even though they knew the library inside and out they were in no mood to be searching. They both knew they left their home and was right in the fabrication machine's reach. They watched as 13 and 14 were looking through books like crazy.

" So what about the talismen that the machine had made?" Chandra asked, 13 looked up at her mother's worried face.

" Just as the myth said you may be able to fool God once but not twice, the talismen will be used for evil and not for good" 14 replied for 13.

Selene nodded but was still in confuson as she looked up towards the sun that was setting quickly. She turned towards Chandra and the others,

" We better get going before it turns dark" As soon as they all got outside, a huge clank of metal was heard from the outter regions of the city, it appeared to be coming towards the old fabrication machine's liar. Chandra could vaguely see the outline of the foundation as it been succumbed to the flames that engulfed it, she turned towards Selene as the sounds seemed to come from anywhere.

" I guess home will have to wait" said Selene as she Chandra had made a circle around the others.


	10. Black roses

Chapter 10: Black roses

Selene had watched the ruins that hid themselves behind the darkening sky, she watched as she saw 7 start to dash off with her spear, before she disappeared completely she turned towards Selene.

" Would you like to come with me?" Selene nodded and left Chandra with 13, 14, 3,4 and 9. They watched as Selene and 7 became shilouttes clouded by the darkness, the moon had fully shown relieving a bit of the foundations that surrounded them by bit by bit the dark sky had took over. The city was quiet, more quiet then usual excluding the eerie sound of metal clanging together endlessly, almost like lullaby haunting but soothing Chandra pulled her daughters close together as the sound echoed off the lifeless walls.

The minutes watching the spot where the two disappeared was exhausting on their feet as well as time, Chandra could feel her eye lids dropping as the moon served a reminder of what time it was. Even with her regrets Chandra felt her eye lids drop over her eyes. The darkness was soothing as she heard the sound drowning out of her conscious mind, as soon as she fell into the abyss of her mind something pulled her back into reality. Chandra's head snapped up as she saw 14 giving uneasy stares towards the back of them, her eyes fixated on the library's bookshelves that crumbled, Chandra watched as 14 suddenly let go of her arm and put her hands up as if ready to fight. 13 watched her sisters reaction and closed her eyes searching her visions.

" What is it 14?" Chandra asked quietly. 14 closed her eyes and whispered solemnly,

" She's back," At that moment a huge explosion sent rubble and books flying while smoke filled the room as if explosives hit. In the smoke Chandra could make out a shiloutte of a person, when the smoke full out of the place, Chandra saw the blond haired girl she met earlier. The button eyed girl had wore a black sweater, a purple tank top with a black mini skirt and a black choker. She smiled evilly as she saw the others, she cracked her hands together and choked out a laugh.

" Your kidding? You guys again? Your too weak, well except for that other blond but shes gone" Chandra watched as Babydoll came running towards 14 who was still in her fighting stance. Babydoll collided with her and they ran full tilt into a brick wall, Chandra watched as the building crumbled down and they stood up at the same time. Babydoll was completely unharmed while 14 had blood streaming from down her face, her eyes were dropping but filled with tears from the pain she endorsed. Chandra saw as 13 came closer towards her sister but was knocked down by Babydoll's punch, 13 managed to stand up but was knocked down by Babydoll again this time 13 had blood running of her scraped elbows. Chandra stood and watched with lifeless, tired eyes as she saw her daughters getting pummeled over and over again, the blood that ran off of them made her feel more enraged until Chandra felt herself being drowned by her anger. She loomed closer to Babydoll silently, Chandra came to her back and watched as Babydoll turned around to face her, Chandra slapped her hardly sending her flying into an old wooden building, it fell down in a puff of smoke as Babydoll steadied her balance and stared into the eyes of the blond girl who dared push her. Her eyes she noticed were different, last time they were a kind, baby blue but now they turned grey just like that other girls she had fought the other time. Babydoll growled quietly to herself as she felt trickles of blood dance down her neck.

Chandra stood her guard and put her arm across her chest, the Atlas symbol started to glow green as Chandra stared towards her new found enemy.

" You wanna dance? Let's dance" Chandra started to dart towards Babydoll.

* * *

" You find anything yet?" Selene asked 7 as they were scouring the old fabrication machine liar, the place was completely ruined as they saw the old gramophone in which 3 and 4 played their record after the defeat of the machine. 7 shook her head without a sound as they kept searching for the sound. Selene cocked her head to the side as she heard a huge crashing sound coming from the city, she felt a heart in her mouth as that was were her sister was located. Selene balled her fists into balls as she realised that it was a plan to get them away from each other, she also noticed the sound stopped at the same time that the crash that descended.

" We should head back" Selene informed 7, 7 nodded as well and they stared out towards the city, Selene had an uneasy feeling as they walked the old forest outskirts back to the library, she never told 7 but she had the feeling of being watched, the humblest shadows seemed to hold the suspension of something lurking in them. Selene kept walking with 7 until 7 turned around swiftly and held out her spear.

" What's wrong 7?" Selene asked quickly, 7 glared as she pointed towards an old hut that was made from shingles and pieces of wood. Underneath the tarp was the fabrication machine, his red eye was fixated on the girls as he squealed in anger, he slowly stood up and walked towards them, Selene noticed he only had 3 legs now and was much slower, also his body was much smaller as parts of it had been blown off by their canon attack. Selene put her arms in a fighting stance as she watched the machine approaching.

" It wasn't a plan just us finding one for him" 7 muttered under her breath as the machine was in arms reach now. Selene nodded as the machine wanting to attack, couldn't do anything in his conditian at all. The look in his red eye however had made Selene remember something that was on the verge of being forgotten in her memory, even though in her attempts the eye rang something in her mind but whatever it was was guarded carefully by something. Just then one hand with a saw on it came and struck Selene in the leg, a fresh cut scar appeared on her leg as the bleeding began. 7 scowled as she took her spear and started to hit the machine in various areas, with one breath 7 yelled.

" Hurry back! Find 9 and your sisters" Selene nodded quickly as she ran towards the city, her leg was bleeding badly but despite her pain she had found her self running as fast as she usually did, in her pain a couple of memories had painted pictures then formed a film for her, Selene closed her eyes as the memories she had were of her mother, the one thing she loathed the most. Her mother was in her memories sitting on a swing in the rose garden in their backyard, she seemed lost in thought as she swung slowly, Selene remembered it was the time when she was 3 and before she was sentenced to the closet, she watched her mother peacefully as she swang. Then one after another more memories of her mother came to her, gritting her teeth and closing her eyes Selene reopened them as the repulsive picture of the machine's eye was there. Selene's mouth dropped open as she found herself at the outskirts of the city, her mind flashed many ideas of what she thought about staring at the machine's eye, one word escaped her mouth as her eyes flashed with terror and curiosity.

" Mother..."

Selene looked up in time to see a cloud of smoke and a huge loud crash from inside the city streets.

* * *

" Had enough yet?" Chandra asked as she was perched up on a small telephone poll stub, her mint dress was ripped from the knees up, it was also covered with spots of blood. Her hair ribbons were falling out of her hair showing her full length of hair. Her eyes were painted with anger as she stared at Babydoll who was laying on her side beside an old bricked building. Chandra shot a quick glance at her hand that was transformed into the weapon, the symbol was bright, neon green. Chandra waited for Babydoll to stand up again only she never did, 14 was taking a chance as she put her hand underneath Babydoll's neck. 14 stared up at her mother.

" No she's gone, I can feel no power going through her she's dead" 14 said as she returned to her spot beside 13. Chandra hopped down off the stub and stood beside 3 who was beside his daughters. She put her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, 3 got a look at Chandra's face and was surprised. Chandra was crying, slowly 3 rubbed her arm and held her close to him.

" I was so scared 3, but I had to do something" Chandra whispered. 3 smiled and kissed the top of her head quickly.

" You did fine" 3 reassured. Chandra nuzzled closer to him to which 3 placed his head atop of hers.

" Are you okay?" Selene's voice came from behind them, Chandra looked up and saw her sister in a terrible shape, her stern face was pale and full with sweat, her eyes were huge filled with worry and her whole leg was covered in blood, Chandra gasped at her and her eyes watered up even more, she ran towards her sister and gave her a hug, Selene rubbed her back and tried to smile her kind smile but her eyes were underlined with lines with worry. 3 looked at the sisters and looked confused, Chandra was acting like Selene and Selene looked like Chandra with her worried face, 13 and 14 came over towards their father and nodded to each other.

" Dad, were going to go back to our stitchpunk forms we need to conserve energy, the talismen is our power source but we can tell that it will be excelling energy quickly do to the fact that more machines are being made" 13 pointed out, 13 looked at 14 and they muttered something under their breaths, in front of 3's eyes they both got engulfed by a green glow and started to shrink into their stitchpunk forms, both of them mute ran around the city.

" By the way where's 7 at?" 9 asked from the silence, Selene looked at him and her stern face returned.

" She stayed to fight the fabrication machine, it spotted up as we looked for the source of the metal sound" Selene's memories took over her as she remembered the red eye, she bit her tongue and sat down on the ground, the blood was oozing out of her leg as she applied pressure on it. Chandra sat down beside her and examined it, she sighed a quick sigh and tried to laugh.

" 13, 14 can you look around for some bandages or anything like that please?" Chandra never had to look at them but could feel the flickers of their eyes making a shadow if her on the wall behind her and Selene, she smiled to herself as she loosely closed her eyes. When she looked up she saw Selene was staring at her arm with the weapon attached.

" What's that?" Selene even in her moment of being wounded, loved the thing attached to her arm.

" Oh 14 told me about how the talismen can morph items into other items, I placed the talismen on my arm and this weapon was formed" Chandra answered.

" That's awesome I should try that" Selene sounded back to her old self, it made Chandra smile bigger.

" That's a good idea why don't we use the talismen to heal you? It worked for me when Babydoll attacked us earlier today" Chandra had reached into her dress pocket which she had the talismen in, she also got to look at her favorite dress that was torn apart. She placed the talismen on Selene's arm and like her, Selene's arm turned green and was morphing into something. When the green smoke lifted Selene saw that her arm was similar to a knife, her face turning into a smile as she watched the blood seep back into her cut and then the cut healed over, she touched it briskly and stared at her sister astonished.

" It's amazing isn't it?" Chandra smiled to herself, she watched as 13 and 14 both wore angry looks when they came back with old, yellowed gauze to find that Selene was healed.

14 ran over to find and stared at Selene's morphed arm, she pointed towards the symbol that was itched into her skin, she stared up at Chandra hoping she could remember what it was.

" Oh that's Galita, the morphed cross" Chandra replied as Selene examined it closely. 14 nodded in approval.

" Oh thank goodness your alright!" Selene and Chandra turned around to see 7 coming up a pile of rubble, her canvas was all scratched and her arm that was not bearing her spear was hanging by a loose thread, Chandra literally screamed when she saw that 7's optic was also scratched as well. Chandra ran over and picked her up.

" What happened are you alright 7?" Chandra asked, 7 smiled kindly and tried to be comforting.

" I'm fine the machine got me a couple of times, I'm fine really"

Chandra groaned as she leaned down to take the gauze from 13 and 14, she loosely wrapped it around 7's body to protect her body from being more bent. Slowly she palced her in her dress pocket and turned towards the others.

' Alright let's go home and get some sleep before something else occurs"

" I second that" Selene raised her hand jokingly before standing up, they all started to walk towards their apartment, while Chandra had the chance she grabbed the loose mint green fabric that tore of her dress and placed it firmly around 7's body in the pocket.

" Sorry 7 but I'll feel better knowing your safe" Chandra explained.

" It's alright it's actually quite comfy" 7 replied.

* * *

At the apartment 3 and 4 went into their respective rooms and went to sleep, Chandra had let 9 go into the crack in the wall then placed 7 softly into the room as well, she removed the gauze and placed it on them as a blanket. Slowly she tip toed to check on Selene. Chandra walked towards the room only to find it was just 4 sleeping in the room, Chandra cocked her head to the side and turned around swiftly and found herself staring into the eyes of Selene.

" Hey there you are" Chandra smiled kindly, instead of a warm,kind smile Selene just stared at her.

" Hey Chandra do you have a minute? I want to tell you something about the machine"

* * *

The machine had been beat up pretty bad due to the fact that a potato sack person did this to him. The machine had looked around the city finding tracks of the broken buildings intil he came to the one just northeast of the library, there in the foundations was his perfect machine, the beautiful human corpse was once again a corpse. He picked her up and felt her heart, it was gone now and it was pointless to revive her if she was going to be defeated again, he squealed in anger as he carried the corpse back to his new home, he was going to make another machine, better then the first one.

Through the silent city the sound of drills was going off.

* * *

Hey hey hey! Yes finally chapter 10! To be honest this has to be one of my favorite chapters, don't ask why I just find this one more fun to write then the others.

1995penguin


	11. Temptation

Chapter 11: Temptation

The stillness from both of the twins was eerie, Chandra stared into Selene's eyes as they sat down at the kitchen table, ripples from unknown wind had blown across the water in their glasses as no lips pressed to gain it's contents. Chandra placed and traced the glasses opening as her eyes stared on Selene who seemed inattentive at the time, finally she let out a sigh and placed her hand on her forehead, one stare showed Chandra that she was serious about whatever dialogue she was about to induce.

" Listen Chandra, I...er... it's about the machine"

Chandra took one sip and nodded, with the conversation starting out rusty Chandra wanted the water to douse the numbness in her throat. She placed the glass firmly on the table and stared at Selene who's eyes appeared cloudy and withdrawn from reality. Chandra cleared her throat and awaited for Selene to finish.

" Well I'm not sure about this but when me and 7 were spotted, I found something in the red eye that I couldn't decipher" Selene never returned a gaze towards Chandra instead kept herself staring at the water in the glass.

" Okay did you find out what it was?" Chandra asked as a shill breeze flicked itself on her back.

Selene never said a word, however Chandra knew she knew what it was but didn't tell her, she was gripping the glass too tightly and her mouth turned into a toothed frown. Slowly she stood up and a muffled apology was in her throat, Chandra watched as the light in her room went out after the door slammed. Chandra stood up and was about to go into the room, however she knew asking her sister something that sounded be uncovered by her was a death wish. Chandra shrugged it off and was about to walk into her own room when something caught her eye off of the back door.

Long brown hair was flowing in the moonlight and the outline of a human was dominant, Chandra stared hardly at the figure and watched as it slowly disappeared around the house, feeling scared and aroused by curiosity. Chandra walked closer to the back door and peered at the broken deck, when she turned her head towards the left her eyes widened.

" No....no it can't be" Chandra whispered as she fell to her knees.

* * *

The whole situation went wrong, Selene wanted to tell Chandra what she saw in the machine but didn't have the courage to say what she wanted. Selene took the ribbons out of her hair and pulled off her best and top, she threw them on the ground and crawled into her bed. She kept her eyes opened for a while and turned to see 4 was fast asleep, she wanted to tell someone, anyone what was on her mind. Suddenly Selene felt a whisk of air, this air was different from any breeze she felt tonight, this one tasted bitter and sent chills down your spine. Selene jolted up out of the bed as her heart raced, she stood up and ran towards her sisters room. The door was open as she saw only 3 was in the room, her eyes widened as she turned towards the back door, the door was open as she saw a gust of figure in white brush past the door.

* * *

Chandra had her breath caught up as she stared into the white gown human that was leading her towards salvation. Her eyes widened as she stared into the long flowing hair, calming blue eyes, pale pink lips of her mother. Chandra felt herself fall into her hands immediately as she knew it was her, there was no doubt the aura she had present around her, her calming face and her soft voice that spoke her name so heavenly there was no doubt in her mind that it was her mother. She grasped hold of her gown and tears spilled from her eyes.

" Mother, you survived?"

" Yes Chandra dear, I have survived now please I'll take you somewhere safe, someplace where you can roam free from any machines or danger" Chandra felt a twinge of regret as she didn't want to leave Selene or the others, she knew that Selene wouldn't go with their mother since she hated her so much. Chandra felt her mother's embrace and immediately felt the urge to go with her, Chandra missed her and really wanted to be with her, she stared up into her mother's eyes and nodded.

" Yes mother, please take me with you"

Her mother smiled a smile a little too big, however Chandra never noticed as she fell into her mother's long flowing gown.

Her mother lead her toward the old city they had been in recently, Chandra stared past all the buildings and rubble and watched as her mother whisked past buildings at the speed of light. Chandra never fully understood where they were going but found they were heading towards the old fabrication machine liar. Chandra gasped and stared into the face of her mother.

" Mother! This is the machine's liar this isn't safe at all"

There was no response from her mother, just a serious look as she whisked past old tree stubs.

" Mother can you hear me?" Chandra breathed again, instead her mother turned into an old broken tunnel with flickering lights glowing, Chandra saw that even though the fire did damage there was still a huge part of the building in tact. This part was something she never saw in the factory, it was fulled of books and tables. A huge door loomed in front of Chandra as her mother opened it, inside of the huge room Chandra gasped as she saw the machine was sitting beside something that was glowing green.

" Mother! the machine! the machine it's right there" Chandra looked up in time to see that her mother's face was slowly turning into something else, her hair color changed to blond and there was a black lace that was tied around her ears, she wore a black dress and Chandra then had a glance at her hands, Chandra felt herself fall to the ground as she stared up at the machine's hands, they were saws that were glued over her hands, she opened her eyes and peered down at Chandra, her eyes were just dark sockets she smiled kindly and replied.

" I'm sorry but father asked me too, I didn't want to play someone so dearly to you" Chandra glared at her and looked towards the machine, it squealed in anger as it turned it's attention towards the glowing object sitting adjacent to him. Chandra's eyes widened in fear as she realised what it was.

" The talismen"

" Oh you know about that? Great it saves me a lot of explaining then, by the way my name is Missy but that's unimportant, right now my father is going to have you do something for us" Missy turned her head towards the machine and nodded, Chandra looked up to see the machine come closer with the talismen in his ragged arms, the talismen got shined in her face as she peered inside of it, there was a shillouted picture of someone at the bottom of the mirror, her body as if controlled couldn't stop staring at it. She felt reculently her hand start to lift up and touch the green light, Chandra closed her eyes abruptly and her hand dropped to the side of her body, beside her she heard Missy sigh.

" And I thought you would be easy, oh well there's always the hard way"

At the moment the feeling of fire burning her veins was doment, Chandra gritted her teeth in pain as tears flowed from her eyes, she watched as she saw the talismen turned into a blue flame of water, feeling as if she needed it Chandra felt her hand take over and touch the talismen. the green light doused the pain as Chandra saw the green light take a slime form and run across her hands and up her arms. The slime made it's way to her face and covered her, she screamed in pain and horror as the green goo seemed to be piercing itself into her skin. Beside her a comforting hand rubbed her side and whispered comfortably to her.

" Don't be afraid, give in to tempation and your fears"

Chandra closed her eyes and opened them abruptly, she stood up as she saw the green slime was off of her now, she peered to see it made a pile on the floor and crawl it's way back into the talismen. The machine squealed at Chandra and turned towards Missy, Missy smiled as she came towards Chandra.

" You look wonderful dear, your dark side is a beaut" Missy put up on of her saws and let Chandra see her reflection, Chandra's eyes were blood red and had the picture of anger and rage painted in them, she wore a black sweater and clothes similar to Baby Doll's previous statement as well her hair was black. Instead of crying like Chandra would have done in a situation like this, she saw her reflection smile deviously at her, Chandra felt her face to see that she was smiling with her mouth going close to her ears, her teeth even appeared to have fangs and were jagged and pointed. Missy placed her saw beside her and smiled at her new found sister.

" Now sister what are you going to do with your newly found powers?" Missy asked.

Chandra chuckled and turned towards the fabrication machine.

" I'm going back for my sister and the others, they deserve to die they never took me seriously, they thought I was a cry baby expectally that bitch Selene" Chandra balled her fists and ran off towards the apartment. Missy and the machine watched as Chandra ran away, Missy smiled and sighed breathy.

" She's a good one, I hope the talismen will be perment on her"

The machine squealed in agreement.


	12. Missy

Chapter 12: Missy

The air filled her lungs as she ran back to her apartment, thoughts clouded and misguided Chandra. Her mind was like the ocean as it pounded thoughts onto the shores of her thoughts, the long blond haired girl, her so called sister was in her thoughts. Chandra's teeth gritted together tightly, she realised that Selene always thought she was a cry baby, always hugging her and doubting that she was helpful in any way possible, instead Selene would always push her aside, even a simple thought was not well in place for Selene, nothing would satisfy her.

Her legs were sore from running but her lungs screamed for air in the half purified oxygen, sweat danced down her face with every instep she took, she stumbled around a corner and ran down a half paved road street, she was almost there she could taste it, the iron taste of her sister's blood on her skin made Chandra blood lusted for the taste of the elixir on her lips. Chandra peered up just in time to see that she had found her old house, she smiled deviously as she walked through the door.

The hallway was pitch dark excluding the light illumanating from the back door, she walked in slowly, past the living room and towards the bedrooms. She walked across the first door and peered into the room, one bed was unmade while the other had a blond haired guy in it, his name seemed to scream mutely in her mind, Chandra couldn't remember what it was though she knew him from somewhere.

" Chandra?" a voice from behind made her jump, she slowly turned around and found herself staring into the eyes of the blond haired girl, Selene. She gritted her teeth as she found herself looking into the depths of those hellish grey blue eyes that were filled with concern. However Chandra smiled kindly and pretended to be her old, cheerful self, she loathed herself.

" Yes it's me, sorry to wake you" Chandra lied through her teeth, suddenly she saw Selene's eyes widen in anger and fear, she grasped Chandra by the collar and pushed her onto the wall, Chandra closed one eye in pain as she looked into Selene's eyes, they were angered. Her fist was by her side and was waiting for the right moment.

" What gives? You'd punch your own sister?" Chandra blurted out, Selene smiled deviously and dropped Chandra to the floor.

" You may look like Chandra, you may have influenced her body but there's one thing I know for certain, one Chandra doesn't dress like some wanna be goth like you, and secondly she wouldn't never say what gives" Selene coyly turned her head and stared at Chandra with haste.

" I don't know who you are, but I want you the hell out of my sister's body" With out warning Selene punched Chandra in the gut, Chandra fell sideways and tried to catch her breath, tears streamed from her eyes as she eyed Selene sadly.

" Sister, why did you hit me?" Selene dropped her guard as the voice struck her, Chandra smiled deviously as she jumped up and collided with Selene sending her into the living room, Selene tumbled over the couch and took one hand and rubbed it over her chin, she saw as a bit of blood showed on her hands. Selene looked up to hear the uneven footsteps of Chandra,_ no,no that isn't Chandra not at all, Chandra walks with grace and doesn't pound across the floor, secondly Chandra wears a mint green shoulder less dress not a mini skirt and sweater, and her hair color is blond not that weird color I saw in the darkness._ Selene looked up in time to see two red eyes staring down at her, the shadow loomed down beside her and knocked her into something hard. Selene felt something wrap around her neck as she saw Chandra smiled at her with pointed teeth and her tongue sticking out, Selene chocked as the grip got tighter.

" Sorry Selene but's for your own good" Chandra stood up and raising Selene up higher with her, Selene smiled to herself as she used her foot to kick Chandra in the stomach, the Chandra went flying taking the couch with her, the couch was wedged between the living room and the hallway in the middle was Chandra, blood was pouring out of her mouth. Selene felt herself grow more tense by the minute, she was beating up her sister but someone with a different soul. The Chandra stood up and whipped the blood off with her sleeve.

" Nice going sister"

" Shut up, I'm not your sister I'm Chandra's!" Selene went flying and pounded Chandra down onto the floor, with the upper hand Selene grasped Chandra's neck and leaned closer to her face she wanted to be nice and clear.

" Listen punk, I want my sister back so why don't you stop being a coward and attack me and leave my sister out of it"

Chandra smiled evilly and chocked up her words.

" I can't we bound together when Chandra put her hands in the talismen"

Selene loosened her grip, not intensuly knowing.

" What talismen?"

" Our talismen my father made it, she was easy to pry I just had to morph into something that tugged at her heart strings and take that characters role, it was easy since I became her mother"

Selene's whole mind clicked when she heard the word mother, even though she had her regrets about her she knew Chandra still loved her dearly. However that was low in order to get to her sister she had to pretend to be her mother, involuntarily Selene punched Chandra in the mouth, she gasped and looked at her sister's face that was swelling. _Please Chandra find it in your heart to forgive me for this_

" How dare you.... how dare you..." Selene panted, her arms now firm planting Chandra by her shoulders. She looked up quickly, the look in her eyes ready to kill. " YOU BITCH, HOW DARE YOU FORM INTO OUR MOTHER IN ORDER TO MANIPULATE MY SISTER" Selene picked up Chandra and flung her towards the opposite wall, Chandra looked up bluntly to Selene. She was panting hard and her hands were balled into fists, she looked up to see Selene staring with tears in her eyes, she fell to the floor and placed her hands on her face.

" Oh God why? Why do I have to do this, I can't I'm hurting her! I'm hurting her!" Just then Chandra's eyes flashed, in her memory she saw herself crying and her sister Selene helping her, the other memories were the same except they were different ages, she kept crying and Selene kept helping her and praising her. Even though it wasn't herself in her body she realised that something was controlling her instead, Chandra never thought she see in her life her sister crying. Now it was her turn to be Selene's shoulder.

" I want you out" a voice came from Chandra, Selene looked up at the familiarly of the voice, it was Chandra's.

" By the protection of Atlas I will regain control of my body and get rid of you and the machines once and for all" Chandra used her strength in order to move her arm, she eyed her symbol of atlas that was covered by a nasty, green clotted scab, Chandra gritted her teeth and pulled the scab off, tears welled up from the pain she endorsed as she saw the symbol glow bright neon green again.

" Talismen which I have bonded with, pull this intruder out of my body and let me be one" Selene watched as a green wind form surrounded her sister and formed into wind storms, when they disappeared Selene saw that Chandra was on the left, her hair color was back to normal as well her dress. The one on the right was different however, she had long blond hair with a black lace around her head, her eyes were black sockets and she wore a black dress, Selene pointed out that her arms were saw blades, she smiled a bit when she also observed that all the pain she inflicted on Chandra was on the girls body instead. Chandra smiled at Selene as she looked at the symbol that was glowing on her arm, her arm morphed back into a launcher and stuck at the girl beside her. They both watched as the girl turned into smoke instead of dying on the floor, Selene stood up and stood beside Chandra.

" What happened?" Selene asked.

" All I remember was that I was forced to put my hands into the other talismen and I changed, during my transformation I remember that girl joining souls with me, she took over my body while I was locked inside, she must have went back to her body" Chandra whispered as she changed her arm back to normal, she turned towards Selene and smiled kindly she quickly embraced Selene and started sobbing herself.

" I'm sorry.... I'm so stupid" Selene laughed a bit while a bit of a sob arised in her throat. She placed her arms around her sister's back and rubbed her back.

" No your not, I was"

Chandra pulled back and nodded to Selene, they both nodded quickly to each other and stared out of the window at the darkened, secretive night.

* * *

" She wasn't successful" Missy whispered to her father, the fabrication machine was working with metals when he crushed it in his anger, he turned back towards Missy and snarled. Missy held her head in disapproval, she knew her mission had failed and that she would be to blame for that, however that girl was strong and had a strong state of mind, she glanced up at the machine as she smiled excitedly.

" Your making her aren't you father?"

The machine had made a squeal of agreement and turned back to his table.


	13. Sisters

Chapter 13: Sisters

Chandra scrambled around her kitchen drawer, her shaking hands weren't the best tools to use, even her blurry eyes seemed to be an obstacle in her way. She managed to find a slightly broken pen and a scratched piece of wallpaper in the debris outside. The ink looked like darkened blood in the moonlight as she solemnly wrote the message, a lump came in her throat as she tearfully wrote a note. The note wasn't enough to make her sad it was what Selene ordered her to write, a note to say find shelter and don't waste their time finding them.

Dear 3,4,7,9,13 and 14;

I am writing to inform you that me and Selene are going head to head to beat the machine, we feel that there is no need to endanger you guys any further, after all the machine had a goal in mind to defeat all humans on earth and being of understanding were the only humans left, we are not absolutely sure but I have good faith in ourselves that we will defeat this machinery, however even if we are successful we choose to walk our own separate paths, being because we feel as if we reunite that we will only cause trouble for the second generation of humans ( being you guys, the stitchpunks) We hope you understand and it tears us up that it had to be like this,

See ya again, hopefully

Chandra

It took a while in order for Chandra to write her name out, her cursive writing was looking like a grade school writing for the first time. Little to no faith was left in her as Chandra fell towards the table, arms stretched out in order to keep her balance she felt terrible as she knew she could never return, she and Selene wanted the others to be safe and keep them out of danger. Even in her pleading Selene wouldn't let her return to 3 or her daughters, the thought of losing them was painful enough, she dared to believe what reality would feel like. Chandra felt her sister placed a firm hand on her shoulder and embrace her, Selene whispered words into her ears even though Chandra never heard them she knew they had to leave.

Selene grabbed a couple of pieces of fabric and placed it loosely around Chandra's shoulders, Chandra grabbed onto them as she slipped into her flats and watched as Selene walked out of the door and into the outside world, Chandra felt the breath of the wind as she looked into the darkened hallway, she could hear 4's snoring and 13's mouth puttering softly but loud enough to break the sound barrier, she smiled shyly and felt Selene's eyes boring into her back, Chandra turned around and followed Selene towards the odd amount of lighting on the outskirts of town. Chandra followed Selene exactly until she made a sharp turn back towards the apartment.

" Where are you going?" Chandra's heart fluttered for a minute as she thought they were heading back.

" Going to the supermarket, we'll need to find supplies and food to eat" Chandra fell back into her bottomless pit.

They came to the supermarket, Selene took her backpack and filled it with miscellaneous canned foods, Chandra grabbed a dozen water bottles and stuffed them in. Selene took a couple of sewing needles and one of the many first aid kits and many necessities, Chandra took pieces of fruit that were rotting but slowly, a couple of bananas that were spotted with brown were taken as well. Selene zipped up the backpack that was filled with many cans and placed it on her back, quickly she slipped out of the hole in the wall and back outside, the dawn was starting to color the sky and drowning out the light in the distance. Selene grabbed Chandra and started to run.

" Why are we running?" Chandra asked

" For two reasons, in day light we won't be able to pinpoint the location of that light source, and finally the others will notice our presence being gone" Chandra swallowed all her feelings into a ball but it was still lodged in her throat.

" I should have made them breakfast or something" Chandra thought aloud, Selene rolled her eyes and kept her speedy pace as the buildings whizzed by them.

" C'mon Chandra" Selene hastily spoke.

* * *

The sun had fully risen as they set foot beside the old church, Chandra remembered meeting 1 and the others in the cathedral and how much she missed them, as she stared back at the path they took it seemed that each step she took sunk into the soul or dented an item, leaving not only her trace of existence but her feelings and memories, like a delicate photograph, rusted and golden by the essence of time, seemed to be dropped rather then her footsteps. Chandra brushed everything off of her shoulders and watched as Selene pointed out the clearest path towards the old forest area. She turned back toward Chandra.

" If i'm correct when me and 7 came out here, the fabrication machine was in a lean-to, just beside the wooded area he should still be there" Selene pointed out, Chandra's memory flashed back to the last time they came to this place, her fight with Babydoll and 7 being badly hurt, she felt guilty for leaving her in that state and she knew if she crossed paths with 7 again she'd be furious. Knowing 7 upon seeing that note she'd be scared and worried then anybody else though she'd cover it with a mask of anger and confusion.

" Come on Chandra it's not far from here, if your hungry search my backpack, I took some granola bars from the market" Chandra nodded though she knew Selene couldn't see her, she opened the backpack and pulled out a smooshed, chewy trail mix granola bar, she greedily ate it as if it was her last. She placed the package back into the bag. Together they both walked out towards the wooded area.

Chandra walked past buildings that seemed to have eyes, she'd turn her head to find nothing but feel whispers of things taunting her in the darkness. Selene was boldly walking a head on path towards a poorly disguised lean-to that was covered with dust and dirt. Selene slowed her pace and crept towards the shelter, she motioned for Chandra to stay still and not move, Chandra understood she preferred to stay put then get close towards that machine. Selene peered into the lean-to from one of the rips in the fabric, inside there was nothing, nothing but bits of papers that were held down by small rocks. Selene gritted her teeth and turned back to Chandra, she waved her hand and watched Chandra walk down beside her.

" Well the machine is not here, at least not in this spot anymore" Selene said, Chandra looked up to see the old building still in tact, she blinked when she saw a sparkling light come from the place, she slowly took Selene's arm and pointed her towards the building.

" Somethings there" she pointed out the vague light from the building.

Selene nodded and started to walk towards the light, Chandra followed blindly behind her. From the terrace of the old building the light seemed to be illuminating from something made of metal or of tin foil. Selene had a bad feeling but kept it hidden from Chandra.

An eerie laughter filled the silence as they crept closer.

" Appears we have company" said the voice as the sound of saws cut upon a piece of wood.

* * *

3 opened his eyes in the sun, he stood up as he saw his daughters were in Chandra's bed, he smiled but quickly frowned when he saw it was just 13 and 14 and not her, he stood up and shook the girls awake, he was surprised when he saw their appearances changed again.

This time 13 and 14 had long flowing blond hair that matched the length of their whole body, their face were more distunigshed and their bodies had appeared to be older, teenaged more then mostly, thsi time 13 and 14 turned into teenagers. 13 opened her eyes first and popped up out of bed, she smiled as she met 3's eyes she then woke up 14.

" Good morning!" 13 rang as she popped out of bed,

" Wheres your mother?" asked 3 as he searched the bedroom and bathroom for her, 14 came in after him and looked up at her father.

" She's probably making breakfast or something" 14's voice was different from 13's, 13's voice was bubbly and cheerful while 14 seemed to be more mature and calm then hers, similar to Selene's but without the harsh aftertaste of her words.

3 nodded and walked towards the kitchen, the whole kitchen was quiet there was no trace of Chandra, no plates on the table, no glasses neither, not even the oven was on. The only thing that was present was a piece of paper with ink blots dotting the paper, curiously 3 picked it up and read it to himself, he felt himself grip the paper as his eyes widened in fear and sadness. His mouth moved but slowly he found himself unable to speak, when the words came to his mouth they came out in such a blur he wondered if anyone knew what he said.

"4131479!"

However just like he said them slowly everybody came running out, 4 was still sleepy and his expression warned that he didn't want to be woken up, 13 and 14 came out together, 9 came out while holding onto 7 while her canvas was still scratched and damaged he wasn't letting her out of her site.

" What's wrong 3?" 4 grumbled while he rubbed his eyes.

" Chandra....she....she...she..." 3 was unable to say the words, catching him of guard 13 grabbed hold of the paper, she read it to herself and mirrored the reaction 3 had made.

" Mother, she and auntie have decided to go after the machine themselves!" 13 caught every ones surprised reactions, 7 was the first to come out of shock.

" Why by themselves? They could have asked us to help them" 7 sounded furious.

" They don't want us to get hurt, they wanted to finish this themselves" 13 reread the letter.

" But where in this together, I say we go out and give them a hand" 7 stepped up, she turned towards 13.

" I agree, don't worry 7 I can help you patch up" 14 added as she turned towards 3 and 4.

3 and 4 both nodded as well.

" Then that settles that" 9 announced, they all looked at each other and ran off to get ready.


	14. Dancing

Chapter 14: Dancing

Such beautiful music filled the air, slow, exciting, but rhymic. The music was a warning that they weren't alone, Selene narrowed her eyes as she looked at the abandonded area, the foundation was tattered and the whole place reveiled itself, it would take a while to find an ideal hiding spot in this ruin, the music made it feel like a nightmare in a movie. Selene followed the music and found herself in a darkened corner.

The gramophone was playing the record, the record was bumped, scatched and the way the record was, was the cause of the eerienes abliss the harmous music. Selene turned around swiftly to catch a glimpse of a shadow lingering towards a snapped wooden frame. Slowly Selene bent down and picked up a piece of shard glass, held it out towards of her and gritted her teeth.

" Reveil yourself you coward"

A chuckle arose from the shadow, slowing stepping out the shadow revealed Missy. She smiled coyly and walked towards Selene, she took one saw and cut the glass out of her hands, the glass hit the floor like diamonds.

" I won't because I know I'm no match for you, but her however" Missy directed her eyes towards the left side of her, Selene watched as she saw a huge shadow loom from the darkness. The shadow appeared to have long wings but short legs, before Selene could get a good look the shadow struck her and pinned her down. Selene opened her eyes before she could see a throbbing pain struck her arm, redirecting her eyesight towards the pain, she saw her arm being pinned down by a thin metal rod, inside of it's translucent substance Selene could see a green substance bubbling as it was being put into her veins, blood poured out of her arms as well as the slimly, lime green substance. Selene could feel her vision being blurred as she tried to regain her balance, as her mind slipped she heared a young woman's voice whisper in fluent German,

"Bekümmert ...mein freund"

* * *

Chandra stumbled into the building, she waited for Selene to return but was getting worried when she never showed. She followed her sister's footsteps into the darkened den, following the music that was slowly dimming, she saw that the gramophone was ahead of her. Chandra walked over towards it when she saw a shadow in front of the record player, even though she could see only a shilloute she knew that it was watching her, closely. Chandra grimmaced and contuned to walk forwards.

" Selene?" she whispered rather then yell, she was hoping for a responce from Selene, instead the shadow chuckled and raised it's hands in the awakening sunlight, reveiling the gleam of saws. Chandra gasped but frowned when Missy showed herself. Missy's expression was apatchetic she approched Chandra and prodded her saws into Chandra's abdomen. Chandra grabbed her stomach in responce as she felt the slice and the blood start to ooze down her chest and legs, she glared at Missy when she walked away.

" Where's Selene?" Chandra reminded herself of her sister by the tone she was using.

Missy turned her head around quickly and ruffled her hair in responce, moking she responded.

" I don't know"

Chandra using all the strength she had darted towards Missy and pumbled her into the foundation, a cloud of dust showered them both as Chandra saw she rangled Missy around her neck, Missy wore an angered face as she tried to use her hands to pry off Chandra's clamp. Instead Chandra took her free hand and swatted the others away, she leaned closer and glowered,

" I surely hate to repeat myself, where...is...Selene?" Chandra felt her grasp tighting, Missy's face was turning red from the pressure, Missy started to choke and sputter up blood, Chandra let go in fear and pushed Missy away.

" Guess your not much of a talker, oh well I'll go find her" Chandra started to walk when she felt Missy start to retailte, she turned around in time to find that Missy had her saws close to her neck, she felt pressure on her neck as she meet the jagged edges of her bloodied saw.

" No...No...I won't....I won't...I WON'T LET YOU LIVE" Missy tried to jab Chandra in the neck, Chandra bent back and used her legs to trip Missy her saws got lodged into the dirt. As Missy desperatly tried to pull her saws out, however the mud surrounding her saws were moist and making them stick. Chandra saw her arm transformed and waited for Missy. Missy pulled out her saws with a quick push, she barred her muddened saws and darted towards Chandra.

" I don't want to ruin my dress!" Chandra smiled deviously as she put on hand on the saw, her symbol started to turn green as she saw the saw started to turn green as well. Missy looked and cocked her head when suddenly her saw started to crack and break into pieces, Missy angered and shocked pulled back her hand as she she had only a chip of a saw left on her hand. She looked up at Chandra who was smiling evily at the moment, suddenly Missy smiled to herself.

" I see the talismen still has a bit of a hold on her, to bad she's angered at me and not at the others" Missy then charged right back at Chandra, this time she sped beside Chandra and came for her back, she swiftly took a strike at her back and scared her, Chandra turned around and grasped her saw, devoring the last saw. Missy looked at her hands and saw that they were nothing now, it only added fire to her anger as she tried to fist fight Chandra, Chandra grabbed her bare arm and glared, in her amazement Missy's whole body turned green, Missy screamed as she already knew what would happen to her.

" Please...Please stop!" Missy pleaded, Chandra tightned her grip as she saw that Missy's skin was starting to crack, just like glass and one by one Missy's arm fell off then her body started to crack, when the crack came to her neck Missy used her strength to whisper one thing.

" You'll be no match for her anyways" she then turned to glass on the floor, the only thing left of her was her black dress and black ribbon lace. Chandra grabbed the lace and looked at it, what did she mean? You'll be no match for her anyways? Chandra looked up in time to see something whisk across the sky.

* * *

" I wonder what's going on" 4 whispered to his brother as they walked across the rubble, 3 didn't bother answer. He kept thinking about Chandra and how she found her way into the lion's den, he knew that Chandra was strong but not strong enough to finish off the fabrication machine, the first time they thought they did it took numerious sacrifises in order to silence the machine, he dared think about if Chandra was going to be one of the few.

" I can't believe them though, leaving us home while they're out fighting machines! So what if there the only humans left? Doesn't mean they have to fight this battle alone!" 7 was furious as she was uncomfortable with a faded blue fabric patched on her canvas. 9 was beside her and was being her yes man, scared that if he said something he'd be in more trouble then the girls.

" They were worried about us" 14 replied to all of them, " They didn't want us to get hurt, we should awknowledge their concerdartion for us, but they yet to realise that were in this together" 13 nodded along with her sister.

" I agree" 4 said jokingly throwing his hand in the air, he stared at 3 who was still staring into space, he stopped his humorous side and tossed it out of his mind, he linked hands with his brother and tried to smile.

" Hey 3, I know your worried about Chandra but she'll be fine I mean look at Selene, she's strong and they came from the same egg right? There's bound to be some Selene in Chandra in order to keep Chandra living" 3 looked up astonished at 4's choise of words, he was right Chandra was strong, she should be able to survive.

" Hey theres the building!" 9 pointed out, 7 raced off ahead with 13 and 14 following her closely, the others sped up when they saw a green glow start to form in the distance.

* * *

Selene could feel her eyes glazing over as she saw the machine go flying northwest of her, she wanted to close her eyes but her brain was forcing her to stay awake.

" So.. tired" Selene whispered to herself,

What about your sister? Her brain yelled at her, Selene jolted her eyes to see everything was blurry and every part of her ached, she moved one leg up at a time until she was in the fetal postion, she rolled over on her side and pulled herself up by placing her hands on the ground. Selene was unstable as she walked around the place, she wanted to find Chandra and fast, she also wanted to go back home and feel warmth, warmth why was she so cold? She felt so cold, her knees collapsed as she hit the ground, the dirt surrounded her face and it felt warm, she closed her eyes in peace as the warmth embraced her, she felt her lips putter and her pulse start to slow down, she coughed once and a bit of blood came from her lips, Selene smiled as she opened her eyes and saw Chandra start to run towards her, Selene fanned her hand out towards Chandra and sighed when she felt Chandra embrace it.

" Chandra..." Selene muttered as her eyes closed, she felt Chandra's grasp tighten on her hand lending more heat for her, she heared her sister scream, the scream bounced like an echo in her head.

" SELENE!" Selene felt a tear trickle down her check.


	15. Papillio

Chapter 15: Papillio

Chandra placed her hand atop Selene's chest and listened quickly to the calming sounds of her unsteady breathe, she sighed, Selene wasn't dead, unconisus but not dead, Chandra ran her fingers through a lock of hair that fell loosely on her face, she smiled though she was still sobbing away the lump in her throat, Chandra sat with her sister and stared at the building.

Missy was gone but her words proved that there was someone else in the building, she saw it herself a whisk of a shadow painted itself into the skies and dissapered without a trace, or so she wished she knew something was out to get her and her sister. Fearing that Selene would be more wounded, Chandra took her sister towards the lean-too they passed earlier, she put Selene into the tarp and covered her body with the loose fabric that patched the back wall of the lean-too. Chandra nodded and walked towards the building, out of the corner of her eye she thought she saw figures walking towards her. She squinted her eyes as the sun was now in the sky and blinding her, sure enough the shadows were coming to her.

" Chandra?" a voice called out, tears sprung to her eyes as she reconigzed the voice, it was 3's. Without hesitation she ran towards him and embraced him, she felt his calming touch cradle her body and her body ached with guilt of leaving him, she mummered into his chest.

" I'm sorry 3" many tears leaked from her eyes staining his robe.

" I know you are, don't cry Chandra" 3 reassured her, he rubbed her back comfortably and kissed the top of her forehead.

" Where's Selene" 4's worried strained voice interupted them, Chandra perked up and stared at him, she pointed towards the lean-too and motioned for them to follow her, she watched her step as the winds seemed to be picking up, when the came towards the place Chandra peeked inside and saw her sister in her respective form, still asleep. 4 ran inside and was horrified.

" What happened?" 4 literally screamed at Chandra as he grabbed her shoulders, Chandra could only mirror his look as tears sprung to her eyes.

" I don't know I found her like this, she isn't dead though" that seemed to calm 4 down.

" No your right she isn't dead, however" 13's voice peeped out as she grabbed Selene's arm, she gasped as she let go right away 14 ran over and held onto her shoulder, she whispered something to her to which 13 nodded.

" She is infected, I saw a huge winged machine stab her with a infection, it didn't kill her but it took fragments of her soul" 13 replied as she stared at 14. Chandra was still confused, she still managed to perk up.

" Is that a good thing though? I mean she's still alive"

13 shook her head, everything fell silent.

" No just because her physical body is unharmed doesn't mean it's good, a body is just a shell, a home for a soul to live in, without a soul the body is just like an abandoned hermit crab shell" 14 replied with her eyes closed, 13 nodded slowly and quickly.

" What can we do?" Chandra asked worridly, she felt 4's grasp tighten on her shoulders as well.

" The talismen might be able to heal her, however that much power might cease it's power" 13 started to talk with 14.

" See? None of this wouldn't have happened if you only informed us about this!" 7 yelled out, Chandra stifled a cry when she saw that 7 was full of blue fabric that was loosely patched together. She felt bad about leaving everyone, she really did. However she never thought her plan would backfire, then again did anyone? Everyone thought their plans were perfect and that's where their line was drawn. Chandra closed her eyes solemly and bit her lip.

" I know, we apoloigze" Chandra said lifelessly.

Instead of being scolded worse, Chandra felt 7 and 9 come closer and smile at her, Chandra was astonished as 7 hugged her ankle.

" I'm just glad your safe" Chandra felt herself break down and cry.

13 looked up sharply, she pointed towards the building and whispered,

" Incoming" out of nowhere a black shadow whisked across the sky and appeared in front of them. This machine was a girl like the others, she had black shoulder length hair, pale completion with freckles on both of her checks, she wore a black dress with white ruffles underneath, she had black dancing shoes with white ruffled socks, her eyes were sown shut with an X pattern on both of them, behind her where many metal wires connecting tarp and making wings behind her. On each end of her wings were sharp needles, both tubes filled with green liquid one of them was half full while the other was full, as well the half full one had a needled covered in blood. 13 looked down at the piercing mark on Selene and gritted under her teeth.

" Papillio" Chandra looked over at her, Papillio? That meant butterfly in German, was this that monster's name it did seem to fit her with her wings as well she had a shade of beauty to her as well. However this beaut did attack her sister and made her infected, for this fact Chandra frowned.

" Ja das ist wahr, yes this true" Papillio translated herself, her stong fluenet accent had a strong hold on her words, " My name is Papillio"

" Why did you attack my sister?" Chandra asked, she knew the answer, she never wanted to hear the answer though.

" Isn't it obvious? My job is to commit genocide to any existing human, your sister was the first and I apoligize but you will join her soon" Papillio whirred close towards Chandra, her needle was pointed at her, Chandra stood still and braced herself.

" But weren't you human once too?" Papillio stopped in her tracks, " How did you feel when those machines attacked you? If you feel anything you should be seeing yourself in my shoes" Papillo never said a word but kept her needle twitching inches away from Chandra's arm.

" Your right it's wrong" Papillio whispered and retracted her needle, Chandra smiled and sighed.

" Wrong that it's not the same!" Papillio had zipped into action and almost jabbed her needle into Chandra's arm until a huge blur confused both her and Chandra, when the blur came in their vision, Chandra's eyes widened. The needle had jammed itself into 14's arm, 14 stood her ground as she kept one arm in front of her in a fighting pose and the other had green slime running down it, she squinted her eyes in pain and gritted her teeth.

" Don't...be...so...gulliable...mother" after her sentance 14's eyes closed and she fell towards the ground, 13 had tears comming out of her eyes as she grabbed her sister and cradled her. 3 and 4 both looked horrifed as 7 and 9 looked ready to kill, and where was she? Chandra was unsure of her feelings until she felt anger boil in her veins again, first her sister and now her daughter? She had quite enough, she looked up at the machine and glared.

" Enough" Papillio looked at quesionably at her, Chandra was shaking visibly as her arm glew green again, she stared up with cold hearted eyes, she always wondered where this courage came from then she remembered, Selene was the answer, Chandra always looked up to her sister and wished to be like her, she smiled deviously as it hit her, it had came, her day to become her role model.

With one jump Chandra managed to knock off one of Papillio's needles, the green toxen flew everywhere as the glass tube shattered on the ground, Chandra landed gently on the ground behind her, both were silent until Papillio's eerie laughter savaged the silence.

" Good job, but not good enough" Papillio this time showed the others that the metal attachments holding her winds transformed into arms, all of them coming towards Chandra. Chandra as if she was dancing dodged each one of them, trying to use her launcher to cut them off as she did Missy's saws she never noticed a stray one coming for her side. 7 dashed to her side and cut off the metal at the joint with her spear, she smiled at Chandra and replied.

" Were in this together!" 7 took off and started taking apart the metal attachments like magnets to a fridge, Chandra smiled gleefuly as she tried to take out the other needle, she followed 7 who made a clear path until Chandra came close up to Papillio, taking her launcher she succesfully cut off the needle while the green toxen splayed over her, Chandra watched as Papillio had became a venomus snake.

" I'm not finished yet" Papillio yelled angered, she charged towards Chandra, Chandra placed her arm and itched a scar into Papillio's stomach, blood seeped out of it as Papillio clamped her hand around her torso, it only made her more enraged as her last metal attachment was dislodged from her, 7 stood beside Chandra and placed her spear in front of her.

" You are now" 13 yelled out as she pounced on Papillio's back, she managed to cut her feet off of the sharp jagged edges of left over metal, she put both hands around Papillio's face and whispered greek words, Chandra knew she was using a bit of the talismen that was in her.

After the secret chant, Chandra watched as one by one Papillio started to break down, first her wings fell off letting Papillio fall on the ground, then as if a doll being pulled apart her arms came off, then her legs. The last thing that was attached was her body which fell off, her head became dislodged then she sputtered and vomited a bit of green liquid and she was silent. 13 came beside Chandra and 7.

" It's over for the fabrication machine's machines" 13 whispered as she solemly stared at 14.

Just then from the corner of her eye, Chandra saw a green glow come from where Missy was laying, Chandra cocked her head and as quickly as it appeared it dissapered, she passed it off as her imagenation until she stared at Papillio's body, a huge neon green glow filled the perimeter of her body, like quicksand Papillio's body had sunk in, after the glow and her body dissapered a sound erupted from inside of the building, a huge squeal of anger arose from the foundation. Chandra watched as the ground started shaking to the huge scream. Chandra stared at everybody and yelled over the sound.

" Let's go home and rest it's not over yet" all of them nodded and started to head off, 13 grabbed 14's body while Chandra grabbed Selene's as they ran from the town all of them could feel a red light enamting so brightly from the building it touched their backs.

* * *

OH BABY! Just a quick poll who believes that this Chandra's coming of age story? I do because she was so quiet in my first story involving the twins, Double take for those who don't remember, I also like this chapter a lot anyways I'll let you write down what you think!

I love feedback

1995penguin


	16. Amorous

**Warning! This scrupture involves romantic features, if your not a fan of heavy love scenes please quit reading here!**

* * *

Chapter 16: Amorous

By the time they got home it was quarter past noon, Chandra had everyone doing a job. 13 was in charge of scouting for food and supplies, she rummaged through the kitchen and storing food into a tiny backpack, she filled it with water, canned goods and other various items. 7 and 9 were in charge of finding items in the rubbish that would prove useful for fighting, 7 had found pieces of metals and 9 found many other useful items. 3 and 4 didn't have a job, instead Chandra let them have rest but warned them that they would have a job soon, they both understood and went into their respective rooms. 3 took off his robe and slipped it on the floor, he crawled into his sheets and closed his eyes, the glow of the setting sun blinded him a bit even with his eyes closed however he managed to fall asleep.

3 had awoke to the sound of running water, when he opened his eyes it was dusk, the curtains were closed and the bedroom door was closed shut as well. He found that the sound had came from the bathroom door, the light illuminated from the crack, 3 stood up and walked in. The shower curtain was closed but splashed water from the parched holes in the fabric, with in the mangled sheets 3 could see Chandra's shilloute. He felt his hand touch the fabric, he abruptly pulled it back he wanted to talk to her, but he knew that would be an invasion of privacy, instead he watched as he saw her dance around, echoing the sounds of the water.

" 3 is that you?" Her voice caught him off guard as he stared at the shadow of her, he nodded slowly and felt his breath start to exhilarte a little bit. Slowly the shower curtain opened and Chandra's face popped out, her eyes as blue as the water, the water droplets dancing down her face and her now brunette hair, she smiled kindly as she saw his child like face.

" Glad to see your up, would you like to come and get freshened up?" 3's face must have lit like a rocket, he felt his heart race up and the sweat gather at his neck. She was asking him to join her in her shower? He read some romantic stories that pointed in this direction, the girl asked the man to join him or vise verse and it ended in some kinky type of way, however he knew Chandra and let out a sigh of relief, there was no way it would end up like that.

" Seeing as how your naked and what's not" Chandra jokingly added and she closed her eyes playfully. 3 blushed a bit more and looked at his bare chest.

" Yeah I haven't had a bath so it will probably be an experience for me, I'll have to tell 4 and catalogue it" 3 had an unexplainable feeling in his stomach he couldn't decipher, he gulped as he pulled back the curtain and stepped inside, he turned away from her and her body, his face heated up just thinking about Chandra nude, he felt his cheeks being doused by the stream of lukewarm water.

It felt relaxing, the water bounced off of his head and colored it throughly, his face felt new and refreshed, he watched as the dirt streamed off of his face and down his body to the drain.

" Hey 3 could you pass me the soap?" Chandra asked, 3 snapped back to reality as he remembered she was with him, he eyed the soap at the end of his tub and grabbed it, it was slippery and he had a good grip on the substance, he passed it to her and almost died of embarrassment when he saw just a peek of her breast. He leaned back and barely hit his head off of the shower head, Chandra stifled a laugh as she knew what he was worked up a bit, she knew that he was still just a child, and a very nervous one at that. She walked closer to him being cautious of personal space and what's not, she came close enough so she could see his rouge face, and he could only see her face.

" Don't be afraid of a human body, you must have seen one before in books" Her face, her face was too close to his, he didn't like it, however he liked the breath that was slow and sweat hitting his face. He wanted to lean in and kiss her, he just couldn't work us the courage.

" In books yes, in person no" he replied short of breath, oh how sweet temptation was to him.

Chandra laughed a gittsh laugh and returned to scrubbing her body, 3 had never felt this way before, he saw how the soap bubbles had seemed to wipe of her body and reveal the skin underneath it, he felt his hands shaking as he saw her perfect, smooth body, what was wrong with him? He never felt like this before, never had he seen Chandra like he was now, why was she so, so tempting?

She placed the soap on the bar only to let it fall onto the floor, the suds piled up and tickled his feet a bit, he felt his body burn in seduction as she turned to wash her face, he wanted to close his eyes however his body was against in missing it. Instead of turninga round gracefully, her foot stepped on the invisible soap and she fell forward, before 3 had any reacting time she fell, he got knocked back and hit his head off of the ledge, he rubbed his head and gritted his teeth in the pain he endorsed, when he fully opened his eyes he saw Chandra staring wide eyed at his chest, her hands were flawed out on either side of his body and her body just inches from his. 3 stared in wide eyed panic when he saw her eyes stare into his, none dared to say a word.

" Sorry about that" Chandra laughed nervously, she tried to move her foot out behind her, she slided out and briskly touched his chest, 3 held his breath as a jolt of adrenaline hit his stomach where her stomach had lay ed flawlessly on his, the water mixed with sweat as his heart raced up. Chandra had not realised that she was doing that, instead she thought she was hurting him and wanted to stand up again, instead her foot slipped on the suds and kept her in her position. Then the unexplainable urge to touch her flawless, smooth body was enough to knock him dead, when she turned her head to talk to him 3 strikes, he pushed their lips together and held onto her chin, he moved his hand so he could feel the smoothness of human skin, he was glad he wasn't a stitchpunk at this point, he loved to feel and taste things, he liked the taste of her wondrous breath. When he pulled back Chandra stared at him confused and dazed, slowly she took his head and kissed him back, 3 could feel her lips and the calming water bouncing off of his back. She wasn't hasty but she held her lips longer then he would have, he touched her back once to tell her he was running out of breath. She pulled back hesitant at first, she stared at him waiting, 3 gathered his breath and did something he thought he'd never do, he pounced, pounced on top of her and kissed her, switching positions for a while until 3 was literally on fire. His heart beat was faster then ever and his breath urged to match the sporadic beats.

" So this is what it's like" He gasped while he smiled, his bangs covered his eyes and he couldn't see anything anymore.

" What is that?" Chandra asked curiously, she sounded like a lost little girl.

" Sex? I believe it is, I read it in a book once, is that what we did?" 3 asked as he flashed back to a book he read.

" No, no we didn't go that far although we almost did" Chandra answered honestly, 3 was silent.

" I don't care what it was, it was awesome" 3 smiled as he couldn't think of a word to descibe what he felt.

He leaned in and felt Chandra's lips again, this time he had held onto her body, she leaned into his kiss and they held it there for a while, they pulled back when the power flickered off, and it went dark.

* * *

PLEASE don't hate me for this chapter, I was curious to see how it would work out, and 3's very worried about Chandra and felt the urge to be closer to him, and no they did not have sex

thank you

1995penguin


	17. Wind storm

Chapter 17: Wind Storm

Chandra felt her way out of the shower, stumbling on the ledge of the tub and feeling salvation when her feet touched the soft mat beneath. 3 was behind her and holding her hand and gripping her hand tightly, he still had a mark of a smile on his face, never before had he felt that way before, he felt a total stranger awaken in himself, what he did was never what he imagined, more perverted and way out of line.

" Okay 3 wait here" Chandra's voice echoed in the dark, he felt her loose grip on his hand, as it fell to his side he held it within his other hand and put it close to his face, the warmth had hit his face with such a jolt it stunned him, he felt Chandra's presence but netherless in the dark he could not see her.

" Mother?" 13's voice ruptured the in the distance, he felt Chandra briskly turn around, as a spare part of hair hit him in the face. As best as he could see he saw Chandra hurry to put something on, it was times like this he wished he had his stitchpunk eyes back.

" Yes 13?" Chandra asked out of breath.

" 7 and 9 have secured the room to 14 and Selene's room, by observing the conditions outside, it is overcast night with sprinkles of rain" 13 reported.

" Okay but is there any reason why the power is out by any chance?" Chandra asked in her serious tone.

" I've sent 7 out to scout the problem, I've also secured the house, my visions are fuzzy but showing me a bit of the problem, the fabrication machine is behind this"

3 could hear Chandra clench her teeth.

" Last time we destroyed all the fabrication machine's creations, he was furious that was the reason behind the rumbling of the earth. Also that vicious red light was a strong source of power, I skewered my visions to see glimpses of the past and future, past is as opaque as a dirty window, as well as the future" 13 added, Chandra listened carefully and thought about it.

" 13, your visions are pretty acrurate, why might they be blurry and hard to read?" Chandra asked.

" For two reasons, 1 humans can't see everything we weren't mean too reason being I don't think we'd like to know how we die or when we leave that to God and not to us, too much power could also cause paranoia, however Uncle 6 told me how to deal with those emotions, I sing to myself constantly to obtain sanity. The second reason being is that not being able to see one specific person may be the result of a huge power, usually spiritual power, I can't see dead spirits"

" Wait a second, did you say a huge spirtial power? Selene said there was something within the machine's eye that she couldn't decipher" Chandra felt herself smile a bit as her thoughts clicked together.

" 13 I think I know what the spirit power was from! It must be someone we remember from our memories!" Chandra gasped as she realised, question was who was it?

" 13! I found the source, 50 degrees north the fabrication machine is outside of his liar, there is something surrounding him, I can't figure out what it is" 7 replied out of breath.

" Alright 7 it's showtime do we have all our weapons?"

" Yes"

" Good I have the food and supplies, let's get ready to fight" 13 cheered as she walked out of the room.

Everyone excluding Chandra and 3 left the room. Chandra had threw on her dress as far as 3 was concerned, he had found his robe and threw it on. He felt Chandra grab his hand and hold it close to her.

" Let's do this, for Selene and 14" 3 felt a smile peel on his face as he nodded.

* * *

A huge wind storm had picked up as they walked towards town, each of them a bit tired but filled with gratitude as they saw the centre of the storm. The fabrication machine was outside of it's liar, 7 was right there was huge red force field shielding it, it's huge face was in sparks from anger as it fiddled with many objects, none seemed to inspire it and he hastily threw it too the ground. Chandra glared and tried to find places to hide and work out a plan. The lean-too was too close towards the machine, they'd get caught right away. The liar was too far and would take more then a couple of strides to make it, that was out. Chandra scanned the perimeter until she found something that might have been of value.

An old car that was hidden by a huge piece of wood, the wood was on coffee shop sign, she nodded as 7 and 9 ran towards it, they were small enough they never caught the attention of the machine. Chandra nodded towards 13, 3 and 4, they all ran towards the tarp and were safe. As soon as they were all situated they motioned for Chandra to run after them, instead Chandra shook her head and activated her arm, the others gasped in horror as the green light caught the fabrication machine, it's blood curdling scream would have awakened every soul in the entire town if it wanted too. Chandra stood waiting as she felt something strike her.

The vision she had while she was pregnant, it felt like deja vu now and indeed she remembered it clearly. The one of her standing in front of the machine, it's limbs rusted in places and jagged in many sockets, clearly many of which were starting to fall off, he stood his ground charges of electricity were like fireworks spitting on the ground. Chandra stood and waited, and so did the machine. The machine reacted right away and pulled out the blackened talismen, Chandra gritted her teeth as a pounding headache reached her, she solemnly remembered her touching the talismen and still having a bit of a darkened soul, her soul was reacting with the talismen.

The talismen glew green and out stepped Babydoll, she was neon green and it was her soul, beside he stood Missy and lastly Papillio. All of them were staring at each other, finally Babydoll smiled and so did the others like a mirror effect, Chandra watched them carefully.

" By the powers of the talismen, we command you to complete our task" Babydoll chanted,

" The unique symbols, Atlas our home, Filota our ties, and Galita our sins" Missy added,

" Combine us to our strongest fears, our strongest temptations and our stronger accomplishments" Papillio said as all of them turned darker green.

" I see what he did, he used the talismen to absorb their souls again that's what the green lights were about" Chandra muttered as she remembered yesterdays events.

" Atlas!" Babydoll shouted as she pressed her hand against the red eye of the machine, her hand became absorbed within the eye as if water.

" Filota!" Missy did the same thing.

" Galita!" Papillio put her hand and it sunk into the eye like the other three.

The red eye turned into a lime green, the electricity that the fabrication machine erupted was being absorbed quickly into the eye, in the center a white swirl was slowly forming into something.

" Mother" Babydoll whispered.

" Mother" Missy whispered as well.

" Mutti" Papillio whispered in German.

The swirl turned into a human, and was pulled out of it's cell, the swirl was a ghostly human shape without any facial features or anything features for that matter. All of the souls combined together, the transformation cam about. The shape's hands turned into saws like Missy, wings came from the back with the needles like Papillio, The shape had buttons on her forehead like Babydoll's eyes, suddenly the shape changed it's look again. It had the same attachments to the girl's souls but the look and the shape of the figure seemed oddly familiar to Chandra. Finally the transformation was older and reaviled the true form of the figure.

Long brown hair, beautiful blue eyes with a sparkle of tinted darkness in them, dazzling ruby red lips that puckered out, a pale completion that mirrored her beauty, her long flowing blue gown that was ripped and torn to pieces.

Chandra took a step back as her eyes widened in fear, she knew who she was, though she wished it wasn't. She gathered her breath as the woman smiled a kind smile and motioned with her saws to embrace her.

" Chandra" she breathed heavily.

3 had watched as he remembered the look from something earlier he had seen, the picture of the 3 girls in Chandra's old room. He too sunk into the tarp as he felt like Chandra, he whispered the words.

" Mother"

* * *

BONUS CHAPTER! this is the part where there all in the tarp and watching Chandra from the distance, this is 13's point of view, I feel this will tie some loop holes that I want to fill, enjoy!

Chapter 17~ Her view.

13 had watched as her mother had stood in front of the beast, she felt like crying but it wouldn't be appropriate with her father watching her like a hawk, she felt a grip on her back as 3 was holding her back, she honestly wished that they could help, however she knew her mother wanted to confront this on her own, she knew that they were backups in case something happened to her, to be honest she didn't know what was better, being backups or being up front.

She closed her eyes as she felt a vision over whelm her, she slowly sung to herself, the tune that Chandra hummed when she cleaned the house. She closed her eyes tightly as she saw what was about to happen.

_Chandra was in darkness, looking around she saw many doors, many dark doors with the Greek alphabet above each one, she then turned around and saw she wasn't alone. Behind her peeking behind one door was her, however this Chandra was different, she wore the dark outfit she found herself wearing when the dark talismen took over her, on her arm was a red tag with a fingerprint tag on it, she smiled shyly as she approached her. Chandra turned her other way and saw an old man smiling a serene smile, and pointing to a door, his tag was different it was a rusted yellow color, and there was no fingerprint tag labeled on it, he whispered something to Chandra to which Chandra was fanatic about it, she raced and walked towards one door labeled __ανταλλαγή__, The door opened and Chandra ran through it._

13 opened her eyes and tried to decipher what the vision meant, the doors there were so many but where was her mother stationed at in her dream? Just then she looked out and saw the talismen was being pulled out by the fabrication machine. It hit her then, the talismen looked like it had many doors on the outside, Chandra must have been in the talismen. The second thing was the old man in the talismen, he wore a different tag then the other Chandra, she also pondered what the tags meant on the people. She was interrupted when her father tightened her grip and whispered.

" Mother"


	18. Mother

Chapter 18: Mother

Like a living breathing dream, there she stood. Long flowing hair touched by the essence of the echoing wind, her smile haunting yet so perfect in it's own way. Her sawed hands still awaiting her daughter's kind embrace, never had she thought the soul inside of the fabrication machine would turn out to be her own mother.

Chandra stood there, eyes wide and trying to catch her breath, she felt light headed when her mother laughed.

" My beautiful Chandra, has it been so long? Do you not remember your own mother?"

Chandra clasped her head involintarly, this wasn't her, there was no way this was her mother at all, she knew her mother died, however this is her soul, she looked up at her mother and tried to smile.

" How do I know you are her?" Chandra asked while standing her guard.

" Chandra Elenor Eichel, born on April 5th 1929 along with her sister Selene Lynn Eichel, youngest by 10 minutes at birth you are the youngest sibling" She kindly smiled.

" That's right," Chandra said breathlessly.

Just then a glint in her mother's eye caught her off guard, a toyish smile and took her sawed hand and stabbed the ground beside Chandra, Chandra jumped from the impulse and force her mother used, her mother smiled and eyed her, she restood and walked closer.

" I thought you would have been a good girl, and went easily, I figured Selene would be the one that would be hardest, speaking of which where is the little rascal?"

" I knew you weren't her, there was no way you'd be her" Chandra grunted as she took her arm and struck one of her needle vains, her mother smiled as she was sprayed with the substance.

" Indeed I am, I'm her soul however like you I was tainted" Chandra looked up at her mother's face, she had a kind smile and she looked like she was struggling.

" Listen to me before the girls take over me again, you must destroy me with the talismen, if not my soul will not be cleansed."

" But your my mother, I can't destroy you!" Chandra recoiled as she bounced back from her when her mother unwillingly let loose her other needle vain.

" You have too or otherwise be killed by the same thing that gave birth to you, and there was something I've always wanted to say...." her mother started.

Her mother's face turned back into a devous look, she lost control, this time her mother flew towards her and struck her with her saw, in that instance Chandra saw her mother's face turn to worry and start to cry.

" My God, Chandra you must! Look at you I can't keep doing this too you" She pleaded.

Her stomach which had healed had started to bleed again, she gritted her teeth and held onto her stomach and looked up at her mother's pleading face,

" Alright mother, I will" Chandra stood up and used her arm to strike the other needle, with her needles gone, Chandra grabbed held of her hand and used her launcher to strike out one saw, her mother seemed please but turned to a grumble when she reconigized Missy's scowl painted on her mothers face.

With a quick jolt she grabbed a hold of the other saw and destroyed it, leaving her mother with bloodied hands. She took a step back and watched as her mother fell towards the ground and tried to smile with joy, instead her buttons on her forehead glinted and Babydoll was obident in her.

" Nice try Chandra, however there is still one person left to defeat" Babydoll charged towards her. Chandra got knocked back and ripped through the lean-too, she saw a glimpse of the fabrication machine, it was silent it's eye was black, she knew that the machine had no souls left and it was dead, she smiled a sigh of relief until Babydoll placed a firm foot on her chest.

" You already took one member of my family bitch, I will not let you take MY MOTHER" Babydoll grabbed Chandra's neck and held close to her face.

" She was the one who gave us life, I'll never let you take her NEVER YOU HEAR ME!" Babydoll spitted in Chandra's face, Chandra tried to regain her breathe as the grip got tighter and Chandra tried to use her hands to pry away the grip, instead Babydoll got tighter, tighter until like butterfingers let go. She looked confused as Chandra fell to the ground. Chandra got a look at her face, it was mix between Babydoll and her mother's.

" Stop it Babydoll,"

" What? Why mother?"

" Because a mother loves her daughter and think about this, do you believe that a mother would harm her own daughter?" Just then a green bulb started to form on her mother's face. The bulb started to morph like her mother did, the bulb took form into into Babydoll, her mother was pushing the soul out she turned towards Chandra.

" NOW CHANDRA THE TALISMEN!" Chandra turned and found 13 running and handing her the talismen. Chandra pushed the buttons and unleashed the talismen, the neon green light had grabbed Babydoll and pulled her in as well as her mother started to get sucked in as well, she smiled as she whizzed past but before she was fully engulfed her mother grabbed her hand and whispered.

" I have one more job for you, come with me"

Everything went white.

* * *

Chandra reopened her eyes and found herself in a white room filled with many wooden doors, each had a greek word written above each one, a couple doors creaked open which many reveailed piercing eyes, Chandra whinced a bit of the looks the people gave her, she turned her attention to the front of her, in a rocking chair and looking at her, an old man smoking a pipe and grey rimmed glasses, his hair was white as snow and his face wrinkled with the essence of time. He smiled kindly when he saw the girl.

" Welcome little girl" he greeted kindly.


	19. Rooms

Chapter 19: Room

Chandra looked around, absent minded. The whole space or whatever it was was adjoined with many doors, huge olden doors of which a castle would own, above each one there was something written in Greek letters, engraved into the invisible walls. Chandra turned towards the kind old man who rocked back in forth and smiled kindly at her, Chandra smiled and stepped closer to him when she placed a foot on the unyielding white infront of her a sudden creak of a door opening surprised her.

Turning around she saw herself, this she reconigzed right away, it was her tainted soul the dark Chandra that was born from the other talismen. She wore her trademark black sweater and had repulsive red eyes, instead she smiled a kind smile while tears streamed from her eyes, she walked towards Chandra and motioned towards her tag on her wrist, a huge lullage tag colored red with a spot for a finger print was featured on her. Curiously Dark Chandra placed her finger on it and then looked towards Chandra, slowly but cauiously placed her finger onto the print, in an instance a green light engulfed Dark Chandra and transformed her into a mirror image of Chandra, with tears in her eyes she barely whispered.

" Thank you" in a green puff of smoke she dissapered.

Chandra took a step back and heard the warm hearted chuckle of the man behind her, she turned around abruptly.

" I see your her daughter, I was wondering why she was still lingering here" The old man turned towards a creaked open door with the Greek lettering Γη above it, the door itself was creepy by the way it swayed as if wind blew through this place. The man sighed and stood up, he walked towards the door.

" Gaia, you may come out now, no need to be sad" Chandra's mind clicked back as she remembered the familarty of the name.

" Mom?" Chandra asked as her mom walked out of the door, she smiled however she still had tears in her eyes, she walked over towards Chandra and held her hands, her face red and still managed a smile.

" Chandra honey, I never said this often and I should have I love you honey no matter what happens remember that okay? And please tell Selene as well" Gaia gave Chandra an embrace as Chandra stood in place for a minute before crying and sobbing loudly.

" Yes mom, I always knew that I always knew that" the only words that Chandra could speak.

" Gaia you know you must go" the mans obident voice ordered. Gaia pulled back and wiped her tears, she looked at her red tag and smiled, she held out her tag towards Chandra.

" Please, set me free" Chandra dispite her tears pressed the tag and the same effect happened, before she faded away Gaia pressed a soft, tender hand atop Chandra's head before she vanished. Chandra smiled and closed her eyes, her eyelashes sticky with the wonderious liquid that stained them.

" It seems we have more visitors" The man turned as another door opened and reveailed three figures, one of them stepped up and smiled as she caught Chandra's sight, she had long flowing blonde hair, a black sweater with her purple tube top, she smiled as Chandra caught sight of her eyes, beautiful grey blue eyes that shined with purity and forgiveness, she waltez gracefully towards Chandra and placed a hand firmly on her shoulder.

" Thank you, thank you so much for making me realise, I'm Jane Babydoll's soul, I stayed her while my body was being toyed with, for saving me I thank you" Chandra smiled as she reconigzed the body but not the voice, much calmer and kinder then Babydoll's. Chandra peered down at the green tag and pressed the tag, she smiled as Jane was set free.

The second girl had snow white hair, a black lace atop of her head and a black gown, instead of saws regular human hands were in place as well as her eyes, lucious deep chocolate brown eyes, eyes of a shy, timid girl and not one trace of destroction was withheld in them. She too smiled as Chandra pressed the tag.

" My names Emily, I'm the bakers daughter and I'm sorry about what Missy did to you!" Emily smiled kindly before dissapering.

The third girl was Papillio in and out, without her wings and sewn eyes however. She had beautiful golden eyes and she smiled brightly at Chandra, as she did the others Chandra pressed the tag.

" Abby! Nice to meet you"

Chandra smiled as well before turning to the old man, he was staring into space and smoking at his pipe, he smiled when Chandra walked towards him.

" I suppose you want to know where you are, how you got here and how you get out right?"

Chandra nodded.

" Okay you are inside of the talismen, the talismen is almost like a waiting room for those waiting to pass on, all of these doors lead to many places, for example ανταλλαγή means Exchange, now this is a special door it is for souls who wish to place themselves in a new person, recarniation if you will" the man pointed out.

" What is with the tags on the people? What do the colors mean?" Chandra asked while taking notice of his tag, it was a rusted yellow, crinkled up and no fingerprint tag was featured on it neither.

" Tags show how long a soul has been here, red means 2 days, greens means a week, white is recent, yellow means years, and black means that a soul is about to expire"

" Your tag is yellow, how long have you been here?" Chandra asked, " And why is there no fingerprint on it?"

The man smiled and looked at his tag.

" That's because I've been here for 5 years, I've been awaiting for the massocre to end and it seems you ended it, I have no tag because I'm not leaving"

" But won't your soul expire?" Chandra asked getting worried.

" Nope my soul will stay as long as I don't have a fingerprint, as soon as I get one I'll be on a time limit"

" By the way what happened to my other soul?" Chandra asked as she saw she and the old man where the only ones left.

" She never existed" The man adjusted his glasses, Chandra looked coyly at the man.

" What do you mean? she was part of me wasn't she?"

" Yes, yes she was however a part of you that never existed, she dissapered without a trace," The old man's eyes turned towards a door that started to open, out stepped two people, Chandra gasped and started to cry, her sister and 14 were standing beside her, they both held out there pink colored tags, Chandra pressed them both and watched as they both flew out the exchange door.

" Now there going back to their bodies" The man smiled as if it was a happy ending, Chandra knew it wasn't over, at least not yet.

" What happened to the darkened talismen?" Chandra asked the old man, he filled his pipe with tobacco and looked up abruptly at her.

" Distroyed without the host alive the talismen loses sight" Chandra sighed a breathe of relief at maybe it was over.

" You better hurry back, your friends must be getting worried about you" Chandra nodded as he pointed towards the Earth door, as she gripped the door she turned around and spoke to the man before she left.

" By the way I never got your name!"

The man looked at her, almost as if studying then he smiled coyly and laughed out loud.

" Let's just say I'm the son of a bitch who started all of this!"

Chandra stared confused before everything went white.

* * *

" Momma? Momma can you hear me?" Chandra opened her eyes to see 13 smiling, her eyes full of tears. 13 hugged her and held her close.

" 13 I just came back from the talismen and you wouldn't believe it" Chandra's eyes danced with interest at telling her story, 13 chuckled and put a hand to stop her.

" Don't worry momma I know what happened, I saw it in my visions" Chandra smiled back at her.

" Do you know who that old man was in the talismen then?" Chandra asked, 13 shook her head dissapointed.

" I do know that the darkened talismen is gone and now we have to destroy our talismen" Chandra perked up in shock.

" No! what about the man?" Chandra sounded haste with worry.

" He's a soul he'll be fine, beside he knew this was going to happen I scowered my visions and he knows his fate" 13 responded, with a sad heart Chandra nodded.

" Yes, let's end this" 4 said sternly.

* * *

Alright 19 chapters! WOO-HOO! by the way my name is written in this somewhere, can you guess my name?

1995penguin


	20. Dawn

Chapter 20: Dawn

They huddled together, backs in the wind as they stood ground at the old labrabotory of the scientist, 3 and 4 bowed their heads in silence as they thought of their father, deceased still laying on the floor. The old bonfire that was reduced to ashes with the parched skins of the other stitchpunks still attached to the sticks that made their crosses. Chandra hung her head as she slowly touched the skin of 6, she smiled and felt a chill run down her spine. She turned her head to see Selene and 4 hand in hand together, Selene smiled as nuzzled 4 with her cheek, he smiled and huddled her close. Chandra walked closer and took the talismen from 13's hands and placed it in the middle, Chandra knelt closer so she could see the talismen and it's detail.

" Mr. I'm sorry about this but you'll have to leave the talismen, we have to destroy it" Chandra watched as the talismen had turned green and a fog uplifted from it, out of the mist the old man appeared and smiled. Chandra heard gasps coming from behind her and turned to see 3 and 4 looking at the old man, their lips hung down in surprised expressions, 3 pointed and tried to speak but instead the man chuckled.

" 3 and 4, my sons I see the talismen did this too you didn't it? If you'd like I can turn you back"

" No Creator please do not, I prefer to be with my lady Chandra" 3 came and stood beside her, he held her close and motioned to his brother who was still beside Selene.

" I see, and who are they?" The scientist looked over towards 13 and 14.

" My daughters 13 and 14" 3 responded, the scientist looked over and studied him, he slowly turned his attention towards the twin daughters.

" How? did the talismen?"

" Yes sir, we used the talismen to conceive, they are part stitchpunk and human" Chandra answered.

The scientist was shocked but turned back into his serene smile look. The mist around him started to get hasty and float in various directions from his back, the scientist smiled and started to float away.

" Thank you guys all of you!"

Chandra watched as the scientist floated towards the clouds and dissapered out of sight, then Selene and 4 took a match and lit the grounds again, the ashes flew everywhere and started to burn around the talismen, they watched as if a candle the talismen's staute started to melt together.

Chandra felt tears of joy as she knew it was over now. 3 grabbed her and held her close 13 and 14 also stood beside Chandra. Selene and 4 walked closer and stood beside them, as well did 7 and 9.

" Let's go home" Selene whispered to Chandra, Chandra nodded and all together started to walk back towards their home. During the walk home they felt the first rain shower they felt in a while.

* * *

She watched the group walk home, perched upon a shambled building she smiled to herself as she lept from thee building, her feet solemly touched the ground.

" I know you could do girls, I knew you could."

* * *

And this brings the story to a close! I hope you all enjoyed and I also hope this is a story that people will read over and over again!

Thank you so much

1995penguin


End file.
